tuxedo problems
by Ariesgirl
Summary: strange things happen to hiei when he is dragged to the mall by the gang. things like noticing how good kurama looks in his tuxedo. 0.o KxH
1. Chapter 1

Hiei's POV

I can not believe I got dragged in to this. I was taking a nap in a tree and the next thing I know, I'm being dragged to a so called mall. Because Keiko needs me and Kurama to talk Yusuke into buying a tuxedo. And as much as I would like to threaten the spirit detective with pointy objects I do have better things to do. I have been reduced to watching Keiko scream at Yusuke for wanting to wear jeans to their wedding. I am a disgrace to all demons. And Kurama seems to be enjoying this. Youko would have already helped me murder everyone here, but no. Kurama is smiling and playing referee. In fact he is standing between Yusuke and Keiko and convincing Yusuke to wear a tuxedo by offering… No! Kurama you will die! Kurama don't you dare involve me in this!

Kurama's POV

I believe that I have just made a grave mistake. Yusuke was being most unreasonable about his tuxedo, so I offered to him that Hiei and I will buy ones too. But now, well, Hiei looks like he is about to murder me. In fact, he is reaching for his katana right this minute.

"Come now Hiei, be reasonable."

"Kurama I am going to kill you."

"Hiei, put away your sword. We are in public."

"Kurama. Die."

"Hiei, you're causing a scene. Please put the sword away."

"Fine."

"Hiei! Hiei no!"

"Dragon of the Darkness Flame!"

"Hieiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Both of us froze in place as Yukina approached. "Hiei, Kurama! What are you two doing!" Hiei was about to mutter hn when we saw Kuwabara desperately trying to catch up to the ice maiden. "You" Hiei hissed. "Yuukina! Wait for me! Oh, hey shrimp. What are you guys doing here?" at a loss for words Hiei looked back and forth between his sister and Kuwabara. "Uh… Hiei? Why are you looking at me like that?" Kuwabara was getting nervous. I admit even I was slightly concerned. Hiei looked down right evil. On the bright side, he seemed to have forgotten about my promise to Yusuke.

"What are you doing with Yukina?" Hiei growled. "Me and Kazuma were just shopping, Hiei. What brings you here?", Yukina cheerfully said.

I couldn't resist it. "Well, Hiei, Yusuke, and I all need new tuxedos. Would you like to accompany us Yukina?"

"Kurama…" wow. Hiei looked really mad. I ignored him.

"Really! Oh I would love to help Hiei pick his out!" she turned to Hiei, "I think that light blue would look lovely on you!"

It took all of my self control not to burst out laughing.

Hiei's POV

I am going to kill Kurama. I mean it this time. Yukina has just picked out a baby blue tuxedo and is insisting that I try it on. Kuwabara is laughing hysterically, and so was Yusuke, that is until Keiko suggested that he and I get matching ones. Kurama is taking me to the changing room.

"Now Hiei, don't forget to come out and show us how it looks." He said with evil grin. I didn't know that Kurama had an evil grin. Not in his human form anyways. Hn. It doesn't matter. I am not coming out of this ridiculous box in this disgustingly girly suit.

They made me come out. Yusuke and Kuwabaka dragged me out of the stupid stall.

"Oh my." said Yukina.

"So cute…" said Keiko.

"Hiei?" said Yusuke.

Kuwabara was too busy drooling over my sister to say anything. And Kurama, Kurama was smiling. Really wide. Really, really wide.

"I am going to kill you all." I muttered and went back to change into my old clothes.

When I came out Kurama said, "I guess it's my turn and went into the changing room. With a black tuxedo. A black one. Why couldn't _I_ have a black one? I was pondering this when Kurama walked out looking very … sexy?

Oh no. I did not just think that. Did I? But, his _black _tuxedo was looking very good on him. And was kind of clingy. Especially around his ass. His really hot ass. No! I will not look at his gorgeous- Aaaaaaaaaaagh! Hiei! What the hell is wrong with you! Stop staring at his posterior. Shit. It's not my fault its right at my eye level! Ok. Ok. I'll just think about something else. Phew. Swords, blood, pain, people dieing, Kuwabara dieing, lots and lots of red blood, red hair, fox, really sexy fox- what the hell! No! No no no no no! Just stop it!

Kurama's POV

I think the tux was too small. The girls were looking at me kinda funny. I think Keiko was drooling but it must have been just me. And Hiei looks really pale. I really shouldn't have said that we'd both get tuxedos. I'm going to go ask him if he's ok.

Hiei's POV

Oh shit. Kurama's coming over here. I really wish he'd stop shaking his butt like that. Damn femmy fox.


	2. Chapter 2

Wheeeeee! My first fanfic! And someone actually reviewed! I am delirious with joy! N fainted from an overdose of happiness (N is Ariesgirl in case you people didn't get that)

Aries- er… due to the stupidity of the person I am ashamed to call my creator, I will have to continue this for her. . 

So… thank you to Peggy-chan the anime fan for being the first to review Natasha's pathetic fic. Yay you.

Also, because Natasha is a complete spaz, she forgot to say that Yu Yu Hakusho does not belong to her. Like any one thought it could. Unlike her stories it actually has a plot. Ha ha Natasha. Ha ha. Also, this is obviously Shonen ai, which means guy + guy stuff. Which, means don't like it, don't read it. But I'm telling you, there's really nothing to read. N can't write for crap. Heh heh.

Natasha comes too and smacks Aries with rubber chicken. Aries wonders where Natasha got rubber chicken and disappears with a final smirk.

I apologize for the random babbling. And now, on to the story!

Kurama's POV

Hiei's been looking at me funny ever since we left the mall. Back there, he completely refused to look at me when I asked him what's wrong. So I suppose it's an improvement, but… well… I keep getting the feeling that he's staring at my… butt. I know it's stupid as well as ridiculous, but it's not necessarily bad either. Then again, he _is_ short. Maybe it's just in his eye range. Pity.

Hiei's POV

Ok… so I think that Kurama is aesthetically pleasing, so what. It's not like I like him or anything. I just think he's sort of… hot. It's not like I'm in love with him. Just because he's hot and smart and strong and smells nice… where the hell is this coming from! I sound like one of those teenage school girls that chase after Kurama. I should not be thinking about how nice some guy smells. Even though he does smell like roses … Dammit! I should say something. Something smart. Something that'll start a conversation.

"hn"

That was the best I could come up with! Hn! I'm a moron…

Kurama's POV

"Yes Hiei?"

He said something! He actually tried to start a conversation! That's the same as getting a hug from a normal person!

"Hn"

Uh… ok. I guess it's up to me to keep this conversation going. I should say something smart, something intellectual, something… witty!

"It's a really nice day today isn't it?"

Erk. I think my brain's not working today. Damn it Hiei, stop looking so hot. With your hair kinda drooping down and wet… wait wet? Now he's looking at me really funny.

"You do realize that it's raining, don't you?"'

"Er… yes. I was just being… sarcastic."

I felt like banging my head against a wall. Youko, how ever had other ideas. Pretty good ideas… 'I say we should just stick our tongue in his mouth and ask questions later.' Shut up Youko. But the thing is, I was actually considering doing that. Well with out the tongue part. Although, now that he's mentioned it… 'Come on Kurama, you want to and I want to. Just push him against a wall and kiss him senseless.' Well…. Ok!

I know its short, but if you want to find out what happens, REVIEW people! I need to know that someone is reading this! Gimme advice, ideas, criticism, anything! So just press the button, look at it. It calls you. _Press me! Press me!_ It says. Listen to the button.

Aries- yeah, cause if you don't review she takes it out on me…


	3. Chapter 3

Wheeeee! Hello. Um… no ones reviewing. Somebody better review soon, or I'm just gonna have to end this fic. sniff I feel so unloved… thank you to all who actually REVIEWED unlike _some_ of you! Thanks, you rock! Oh yeah! And remember, the characters aren't mine. This fic may contain things inappropriate for those of you under 13. And uh, it has a lot of random junk. Do not fear the randomness. Embrace it!

It was a lovely day… ok, so it was horribly windy and raining like crazy, not that Hiei and Kurama noticed… heh heh. Currently, the redhead was backing Hiei into a wall with a mischievous smile on his face and his emerald eyes flashing gold. Obviously Youko had completely taken over.

Kurama's POV

_Maybe I shouldn't do this… ah hell who am I kidding? Like hell am I going to stop. _So pushing those thoughts aside, I proceeded backing Hiei against the wall. I put my arms on either side of him and using my second most seductive voice (I didn't want to overload the poor guy) said, "Wanna do something fun?" I batted my eyelashes a bit for an even bigger effect.

"Do you have something in your eyes?"

No Hiei! I'm trying to seduce you dammit!

"Why don't you lean closer and check?"

"You look fine to me."

Aaaaaah! You have got to be the most clueless guy on the planet! And you still look adorable…

"I still think you should lean closer"

"Why?"

Because I wanna make out moron!

"So I can do this" I said and gently brushed my lips on his.

Hiei's POV

Wow… this feels nice… mm…

Wait. What? What just happened! Was that a kiss? Did Kurama just kiss me! I think I'm hallucinating. Yes, that's it. I imagined the whole thing. Why would Kurama kiss me? He just wanted me to see if there's any thing in his eye…

"Er Kurama. There's nothing in your eye."

"Really?" he's laughing at me! "Lets check again", he said and leaned in this time actually kissing me. Really kissing me. He gently bit my lower lip and ran his tongue over it. His hands moved away from the wall to my neck and shoulders. This is really nice I thought dreamily…

Kurama's POV

This is really nice… Hiei's not even complaining yet. Although as soon as he recovers he's going to kill me. Yep, no doubt about it. Oh well, might as well enjoy it while it lasts. With that in mind I moved my mouth to his neck and collar bone brushing my lips against his skin. He didn't seem to mind all that much…in fact he was smiling and moaning quietly. I moved my hands to his hips and gently pulled on his shirt. Oh wait, maybe that's a bad idea. I'd have to stop kissing him to take his shirt off. Yes, defiantly a bad idea, the pants however…

Hiei's POV

I was completely oblivious to everything except Kurama's hands and mouth when he suddenly stopped. "Mmm, why'd you stop Kurama?" then suddenly I felt it. The familiar spirit energy. "Oh no", I groaned.

"OH MY GOD! Hiei! Kurama! Were you just doing what I think you were doing!"

Well gee Botan, what do you think?

"That depends", said Kurama, "Do you think that we were in the middle of something you're going to regret interrupting. Because then you are absolutely correct."

I think Kurama's mad.

"Oh… I'm sorry. I just wanted to tell you… tell you… YOU TWO WERE MAKING OUT!"

"Yes Botan, we are aware of that." Really mad.

"OH MY GOD! I NEED TO GO TELL EVERY ONE! KOENMA AND GEORGE HAD AN OFFICE POOL GOING ON WHEN YOU TWO WERE GOING TO HOOK UP!"

"Botan, do not be rash. Don't you think it would be much better if we kept it between us three?" Kurama tried. He was making big puppy eyes and everything. You could tell that Botan was seriously debating this.

"But the office pool…"

"Come on Botan, wont you do us a favor?" his bottom lip was slightly sticking out and he tilted his head slightly to the side.

"Well…"

Ha! No one can resist Kurama's cuteness. Speaking of which…

"Botan go fly somewhere else and leave us alone now", I growled.

Kurama moved his hand on my back and smiled slightly.

"Yes Botan, there's really nothing else to say. And remember shhh" he said placing his finger on his lips. The one on his other hand obviously.

"I want pictures!" Botan burst out.

What?

"What?" Kurama echoed my thoughts.

"Photos. Of you and Hiei, you know…"

That was the closest I had ever come to blushing. Kurama on the other hand wasn't as strong. His face now matched the color of his hair.

"I want photos of you and Hiei, you know, kissing and… _stuff. _ That's the only way you can get me to shut up. Take it or leave it"

"We'll take it", Kurama sighed.

I wouldn't have agreed if it weren't for one thing. If giving Botan photos would mean that me and Kurama got to do more of what we just did, I was defiantly in. That's probably what Kurama thought too, because the moment Botan disappeared, he grinned and picked up right where we left off.

Ta-da! Yup ladies and gentlemen, this is where I'm gonna stop. So if you want me to write more review. I want five more reviews before I post the next chapter. I'm greedy, I know. But too bad. Review peoples! .


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, I know I said five reviews, but im a total pushover, so Fanruby here's the chapter you asked for. Sorry, its kinda short. Right, well, Aries is just gonna do the rest.

Aries- Why don't you do your own work once in a while… grumble grumble fine. Yu Yu Hakusho does not belong to this baka author wanna be. Kurama and Hiei do not belong to her either. Believe me she's tried. But people tend to frown on the ownership of love slaves. Yes, I just said that. Also, lots a shonen ai here people. If you do not enjoy reading about random guys making out than go read a fic about the Powerpuff girls. And if you're under 13, don't read this. Or read this and don't tell your parents. What ever. Just don't blame me.

Ok Aries you can shut up now.

The Really Short Chapter

Kurama's POV

Yesturday was so great. It was absoulutely perfect. Well after Botan left it was. Hiei was melting in my hands, his eyes drooped, then closed and he completely surrendered to my touch. Only sighing slightly when I ran my hands over his chest and trailed kisses down his neck. I then licked the shell of his ear, and he moaned my name and rolled his head back with obvious pleasure. When it got too dark, we walked over to my house and I invited him in to spend the night. Youko had some interesting ideas, but I couldn't do that without knowing for sure if Hiei wanted to. Although Youko's last advice worked out pretty well…

'Mmm. It did didn't it?' yes, go ahead and rub it in. 'oh I will, however, how about we rub Hiei instead?' Erk. Stop it. 'He's sleeping right behind that door… No one could fault you for walking in to check up on him.' Youko! 'And if something else were to happen… Well it would be purely accidental.' Drop it, Youko. 'And it's not like Hiei would mind…' You don't know that. 'Well why don't we go and check? Come on Kurama, all you need to do is open the door, I'll take care of everything else.' Hey! Why do you get to do all the fun stuff! Wait no! What am I saying? Stop it Youko! 'You cant blame me for trying. I wanna have some fun too you know…'

Hiei's POV

Something is wrong. This morning I woke up with Kurama's arms wrapped around my waist and my head resting on his chest. His distinctly shirtless chest. What's worse though, is that _my _arms were looped around his neck and my legs were intertwined with his… Now how the hell did that happen! So I'm just lying there, afraid to move. Because if I move I might wake Kurama up. And if I wake him up we'll talk about what happened. And… well, I have no idea what happened. I don't remember. At all. Which is bad.

"Mmm. Good morning Hiei… did you have fun last night?"

Gulp.

Mwahahahahahahahhahahah! I am going to continue this… later! So if no one reviews, ill think that no ones reading it, so theres no point in continuing! Mwahahahahhaha! You'll never find out what happened! And heres a little preview of the next chapter…

Mystery person- I'm stealing Kurama back!

Hiei-You can't do that! You died!

Mystery person- What's your point?

To be continued……


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! I have written my longest chapter ever! (people were complaining that the chappies were too short… … heh.) so, uh… enjoy. May will do the junk Aries usually does cause Aries is being stupid…

Hello every body! This fan fiction is about… oh my. There must be a mistake. Surely you wouldn't read about two boys… no, it's definitely a mistake. And it says here that it's pg 13. But you wouldn't read anything like that. No, Natasha should really proof read. Oh dear. This says that she doesn't own Britney Spears, The Powerpuff Girls, and Yu Yu Hakusho. What is this about? Oh dear… I really don't think you should read this. It's rather… er… unique…

Kurama's POV

I wonder why Hiei won't talk to me. He seemed so surprised this morning. Youko, I blame you. 'What the hell did I do!' You're the one who came up with the whole idea. 'Yeah, but who said you have to listen to me?' Well if it wasn't for you, Hiei and I wouldn't have gotten so drunk last night. 'Well is it my fault you two are lightweights? Can't even hold a little liquor.' A little! We drank so much Hiei actually suggested we have a karaoke contest! 'But it was you who suggested we play strip-karaoke. You made that up on the spot didn't you?' Uh… maybe. 'And after a stunning duet of Oops I did it again, was it not you who fell asleep hugging Hiei?' Well… yes. 'So you have no right what so ever to blame me, you tone-deaf ningen.' Well what about the truth or dare? That was all you. 'No that was all Hiei. He's the one who confessed that his favorite Powerpuff girl is Bubbles.' Yeah, but you're the one who blurted out that you have a crush on the mayor of Townsville! 'It's the moustache. Damn that sexy moustache.' Yeah well, thanks to all of that, Hiei will probably be too embarrassed to talk to us ever again. 'Yup, especially after all those photos of him in dresses you took for Botan.' Erk. 'Hey Kurama, why did you even have those dresses in the first place?' Umm…

Hiei's POV

I must find out what happened last night! I think I deserve to know if I was raped by some horny fox. Or if I actually agreed to it. But it's not like I can actually ask him… Botan! She and Koenma are making that ridiculous documentary! They no doubt planted some cameras in Kurama's house. That's it. I'll go to Spirit World, steal the tape, watch it, and then destroy it!

XX In Spirit World XX

The surveillance room.

Video tapes are flying left and right and a very angry fire demon is getting more irritated by the second.

"Kuwabara studying. No. Yusuke drinking beer. No. Kurama in the shower. N- actually, I think I'll keep that one. Yukina feeding birds. No. Kurama and Hiei having fun. There it is! Who the hell names these things!" with his treasure firmly in his grasp, Hiei ran out of the palace. All the while not noticing that he was being followed.

Hiei's POV

I was running out of the palace when it occurred to me that I should have just watched the tape there. I don't have a VCR… But Kurama does! All I need to do is sneak into his house watch it, and then set fire to the evil tape! Mwahahahahhahahahaha! I walked into the living room and turned on the lights. Kurama was still at school, which is why I was so surprised to find a shadowed figure sitting in the arm chair. "Hello Hiei.", said the demon. He chuckled and stood up into the light. He had ebony black hair, tattered bat wings, and a blood red gem on a cord wrapped around his arm. (Ariesgirl- that's right, its KURONUE! 3) "Kuronue? What the hell are you doing here!"

"I have come to win Kurama back!" he announced.

"But you're dead!" and Kurama's mine…

"What's your point?" You're dead! That's my point!

"If Yusuke did it, so can I." he continued. "All I had to do was sneak out while Botan was drooling over some surveillance tape called 'Kurama and Hiei making out in a back alley.' It really wasn't that hard." I am going to kill Botan, then I'll find out who names the damn tapes and make them wish they've never been born. (Ariesgirl- eep!)

"Speaking of which," said Kuronue, "I'll be taking that tape now." Walking towards me with a determined glint in his eyes.

"Like hell you are!" I couldn't let him have that tape! How else was I supposed to find out what happened!

"I want that tape." The bat demon roared. "You're such a good thief, steal it from me then. Can't do anything with out Youko, can you?" I said, drawing my katana. Within moments we were having a bitch slap fight. (he knocked the katana out of my hands after I pinched him) Which is exactly when Kurama walked in.

Kurama's POV

I come home from school only to find Hiei and Kuronue beating each other up on my living room floor, each shouting something about a tape.

Kuronue- Gimme that tape! (slap)

Hiei- No! Gimme my katana back! (bites Kuronue's wrist)

Kuronue- I want the tape! (pulls Hiei's hair)

Hiei- Go back to hell, you batman wannabe! (scratches Kuronue's arm)

"Stop it! Both of you!" I can not believe this is happening. 'You're just upset because they're fighting about some tape and not you.' Shut up Youko. "What the hell is going on in here!" The two froze guiltily. Kuronue stood up and brushed some invisible dust off of his lap. "I have returned to win you back, love." He smiled expectantly. "But you're dead." His left eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Why does everyone keep saying that!" "Because it's true?" supplied Hiei. "No one said anything to Yusuke when he came back, and he did it twice!" suddenly he stopped his rant and stared at me. "You look different," he said, "Did you do something to your hair?" Hiei and I practically fell over. "Oh well, it's not important. Come my love, let's go back to the Makkai and run naked through the woods of our homeland once more." Taking advantage of Hiei's utter shock, Kuronue swiftly plucked the tape from his hands. "Ha! I wasn't actually serious, (well not unless you actually want to run through the woods of our homeland naked, because than far be it from me to stop you.) I just wanted the tape!" 'Riiiiiiiiight, Kuronue, whatever you say.' Shuddup Youko. "What tape?" I asked. "Kurama in the shower, of course!"

"What!" Hiei and I simultaneously screamed. "You mean you didn't want the other one?" Hiei asked. "Why would I want that one? All it has is you wearing dresses and singing Brittney Spears songs. No offence, but I'd rather watch Kurama …" I was still focusing on the part about there being a video of me in the shower when Youko decided to complicated matters even more. 'I wanna be with Kuro. I missed my little baka.' What! 'You heard me. Dump Hiei and make out with Kuro right now!' Uh… no. I happen to like Hiei. A lot. 'Well I want my boy toy back. I happen to _love _him.' No! This is my life, not yours! 'I don't care. I want out. You can keep Hiei, but I want Kuro.' And how exactly are you planning to do that? 'Tch. You're the smart one, you figure it out.'

XXXXXXXX

To be continued! Sooner or later… when I get around to it…. Or when I get bored during math class…. Er right. Well I hope you liked this chapter and don't miss the next one! Pweeeeeeeease review!


	6. Chapter 6

Wheee! I have returnered! I have finally come out of the deep crevices of doom in the black hole of stuff! (basically, I finished cleaning my room) Which means I can continue the story! Yippie! Uh… coffee is really bad for me…And ok, I know that the last chapter was kinda silly, but this story is supposed to be funny. That's why its listed under humor.

And when stuff is in **'** these** '** , that means Youko is talking. Kurama has not gone crazy, Youko is just being evil and telling him to do stuff…. Uh, yeah.

And these XXXXXXX mean change of scenery. So I'm sorry for the hyperness, but not sorry enough to stop drinking coffee. And the mayor of Townsville is HOT! Got that? Good.

So, Yu Yu is not mine. Yu Yu characters are not mine. Oh yeah, if you're opposed to reading about guys that like guys, go read something else. Cause stuff happens in this story… uh yeah, …stuff.

Kurama's POV

Apparently every one has gone crazy. Youko, Hiei, and Kuronue. Every single one of them. Thank god I'm still sane. Youko wants his own body. Kuronue wants Youko. And Hiei wants… well, actually no one really knows what Hiei wants… So now, I am forced to take matters into my own hands and go to Koenma to ask if it's possible for Youko and myself to exist separately. Unfortunately, this means leaving Kuronue and Hiei alone in my house. Which of course will be disastrous. So, I have decided to get them a babysitter of sorts, in other words, Botan is going to tie them down to chairs and make sure they don't break anything. On the other hand, this may have been slightly stupid.

'No, really? How long did it take you to figure that one out?'

Oh come on, it can't be that bad.

'…'

Can it?

XXXXXXX

Back at Kurama's house, Botan had successfully tied up the two youkai. And handcuffed them. And put dog collars on them. And an insane amount of leather. And was basically enjoying herself waaaaay too much. Not that they were complaining all that much…

"Get me out of these things, you perverted dominatrix!" screamed Hiei, while Kuronue and Botan wondered how exactly did a demon that seemed to despise humans and all their culture know what a dominatrix was.

"This is disgusting! What the hell did you do with my clothes you horny freak!" Kuronue was greatly enjoying seeing the normally impassive demon lose his temper. Said demon was currently thrashing wildly, trying to get away from the blue haired menace.

"Botan," Hiei said, his voice suddenly deathly calm, "I'm going to kill you."

"Oh come on Hiei, I think you look great with that eyeliner!" The perky grim reaper exclaimed, completely unfazed by the death threat. She continued to apply the horrible black gunk to his eyes, (AN: that stuff is impossible to get off, and it smears and I hate it! … it does look cool though…) When she was done, she started reaching for the black lipstick.

"Like hell am I going to let you put that on me!" screamed the enraged fire demon. With that, the mini youkai used all of his strength to break the chains that had bound him, and pointed his katana straight at Botan.

"Die."

"Erk." Was Botan's oh so eloquent reply. "Don't come any closer!"

While Hiei was backing Botan into a wall, the now free Kuronue was rolling on the floor laughing. Quite hysterically. Especially after Hiei tripped over the overturned chair that he had been chained to, causing him to belly flop on the floor with his robe over his head and his butt up in the air. Needless to say the sight was greatly enjoyable and Botan even took a few… dozen pictures. "For posterity," she explained. Which basically meant for blackmail.

XXXXXXXX

Kurama's POV

"I absolutely refuse to give up my body to Youko!" I said. Youko pouted. Koenma had a migraine. And I remained stubborn.

"Kurama," said a very tired Koenma, "I'm not asking you to give up your physical form. I'm just saying that with this artifact, Youko will be able to occasionally take over, like at the dark tournament. But longer."

"NO! There is no telling what that sex fiend might do while he looks like me. How would my mother react to the news of her son running around the school, practically nude, and flirting with every female in sight!" I was losing my control, but I didn't care. There was no way I would let Youko parade about looking like me.

'Actually,' Youko said, 'I would not be flirting with _every_ female in sight. I do have standards you know. And I would flirt with some guys too. I've seen what the male population of your school looks like.' Thankfully I was the only one to hear that perverted statement.

"Well, how about this, we keep one of your souls in Kurama's current body, and simply transfer the other soul into a different vessel." That was better. Koenma was finally trying.

"Although it would have to be a human body. Some one you know. Who has a strong sixth sense." (AN: sound familiar? Hee hee) Said Koenma with an ironic look in his eyes.

"Fine. I keep this body and Youko and Kuwabara can figure it out themselves." I tried to ignore Youko's screams of hatred. Both of me and the carrot top. But its not like I could risk my looks. There's no way Hiei will love me if I look like Kuwabara….

XXXXXXXX

After the whole Botan dressing Hiei up like a girly goth thing was worked out, (mostly by saying that if they don't shut up he'll kidnap Kurama and neither of them will ever see him again. Which of course had the desired effect. But left them with nothing to do. Well, nothing except watch some tv…

"I say we watch the tape." Said Kuronue.

"For once you have a decent idea." Agreed the fire demon.

And Botan just drooled. A lot.

So they put the tape in and gathered around the tv, each staring at the screen in a trance like state. But instead of seeing Kurama in his yummy clothes-less-ness, what they saw was a ladder. And a spinning chair. And… a well.

Ta-da! I'll continue it very soon. but you can always speed up the prosses and review. Review… you will review…

Damn. Hypnotism works a lot better if you have Kuronue's necklace thingy to swing back and forth….

p.s. (im not stupid I know its not a letter, just deal with it) im sorry about all the random stupidity. Wait. No, no im not. Im not sorry at all! MWA HA HA HA HA!


	7. Chapter 7

HI HI! Here's the seventh chapter.

But remember, Yu Yu Hakusho is not mine. I own nothing. At all. Except the plot. And I barely own that. But remember, this has shonen ai, and possible yaoi. GUYS MAKE OUT IN THIS FIC! If you don't like that type of stuff, don't read this. Cause im warning you now. Its not my fault if you're some sixty year old lady who gets a heart attack cause you read about some guy shoving his tongue down another guy's mouth.

The group stared at the TV screen with morbid fascination as something started climbing out of the well. Not something, someone. A little girl. She climbed out of the well and started walking straight at the two perverts and Hiei. She came up to the screen and stepped out. Right into Kurama's living room. (AN: Gasp! lol )

Hiei's POV

What. The. Hell. Is. Going. ON! Instead of seeing Kurama in the shower, (not that I would do something so perverted…. Ok fine, I would, so what. Kuronue and Botan were watching too…) some brat just climbed out of a well into Kurama's living room. And is dripping all over the carpet. How pathetic.

She looks up through her tangled hair and waits. And waits. And waits. Finally, after she gets no reaction except Kuronue yawning and Botan blinking (she finally got out of her love struck daze) the girl turns towards me and says, "Aren't you afraid?"

"No. Why should I be?" I reply. This does not interest me. Where the hell is Kurama?

"You're going to die." When I just stare at her, she groans in frustration and says, "I'm going to kill you." Still no response. "What the hell is wrong with you people! I just came out of the TV and am threatening you! Piss your pants and run in fear dammit!" Botan giggles, "She sounds an awful lot like Yusuke doesn't she?"

"Death threats get rather boring after the first couple hundred don't they?" supplied the ever wise Kuronue. (AN: ahem. That was sarcasm people. Hiei does not think that Kuronue is smart. At all. So, don't think that Hiei s going soft. He's not. Really. I'll shut up now) By now the girl was getting very annoyed. And throwing a hissy fit. "FEAR ME! I am Samara, Master of the Dark, Torturer of Humans, Killer of Innocents! Why aren't you afraiiiiiiiiid!" Botan took pity on the pathetic child and explained to her that we were planning to watch Kurama take a shower. Which had a very interesting affect on the girl.

"Kurama?" her face practically lit up. "And that must make you two Hiei and Kuronue!" she pointed at us as she called our names. "OH MY GAWD!" she squealed. "I know all about you guys! And Youko and Kurama too! You're so cuuuuuuuuuute!" I was starting to prefer the murderous side she first showed to us. "I can fix all your problems." She suddenly said. At which point Kurama magically appeared by her side.

"What in the world?" he managed to get out before Samara continued her rant.

"I have many strange and mysterious powers!" she announced. "Watch!" we all watched in amazement as her plain white dress turned purple with yellow spots.

"That's uh… useful." Snickered Kuronue. Samara ignored him. "I can also separate Youko and Kurama! And give Youko his previous body back!" I could practically hear Youko squeal 'Yay!' inside Kurama's head. Samara raised her hands above her head, gestured wildly, and spit at the floor. And Kurama split in two. The force of the spell causing both of them to land on their butts. As soon as he saw Youko, Kuronue jumped of the window sill he was sitting on and leaped into Youko's lap, circling his arms around the kitsune. "Yay! You're back!" sang a very happy bat demon as he covered Youko's face with kisses. Youko smirked, Kurama blushed, Botan drooled, and I twitched. When Botan finally tore her eyes off the two demons who were presently making out, she managed to mumble, "Why would you want to help us?" before returning to her drooling and oogling.

"Because," answered the happy killer, "I am a YAOI FANGIRL!" Botan turned around again to join Samara in her giddy squealing, followed by the Yaoi Fangirl Secret Handshake. "You," exclaimed Botan, "Are an angel! Thank you for saving not one, but two adorable boy boy romances!" which was followed by more giddy squealing. The two girls both stared openly at the… um… reunion that was taking place on the floor. Basically, Kuronue was sitting on Youko's lap, while Youko was half laying on the floor, and each had his tongue in the others mouth and was shamelessly moaning. Completely ignoring every one in the room, Kuronue started pulling Youko's shirt off, while Youko was trying to unbutton Kuronue's vest with his teeth. I really didn't need to see any more so I grabbed Kurama's hand and pulled him up the stairs to his room.

XXXXXXXXX

That's it. I'm going to stop there. Yes, I know I'm evil. Mwa ha ha ha ha ha! First fan fiction, then the world! So uh, yeah. Ill have the next chapter up by next week…. Unless no one reviews. Then I might change my mind. And you'll never find out what happens in Kurama's room! I know of course…. Hee hee and its going to be very very yummy. XD


	8. Chapter 8

I GOT FIFTY REVIEWS! XD THIS IS THE BEST DAY **EVER! **Um, I'm done. Wait, WHOOOOOOOOO! Yeah I'm done now. YES! Erk. This is the last random outburst. Almost. YIIIIIIPIIIIIIIIIIE! There. No more, I promise. But have I mentioned how awesome this is? Right then. Down to business. Yu Yu hakusho does not belong to me. I don't own anything. And I don't claim to own anything. And this fic is not for little kids. _Sasha_, yes I'm talking to you. This junk is Pg thirteen. No wait, pg _four_teen. There. Like adult swim on cartoon network. Which I also don't own, by the way.

XXx CHAPTER EIGHT xXX

Kurama's POV

Hiei grabbed my hand and ran upstairs. Obviously he's had enough of the um… _interesting_ display downstairs. Maybe it even gave him some ideas on what we should do. Youko does have very good ideas. Then again, this is Hiei, the only ideas that probably gave him included the murder of Kuronue, Youko, and the messed up being that cause this whole chain of events. (AN: please let him be talking about Koenma and not me. I don't wanna diiiiiiiiiiie!)

We were almost at the door to my room when we heard Kuronue squeal and exclaim something that sounded suspiciously like "It's so biiig!" it was hard to tell through all his giggling.

"Did Kuronue just…?" asked Hiei, with something that looked a lot like a blush across his cheeks.

"Think about it, do we really want to know?" I asked.

"No. Some things are better left a mystery." He hastily replied. I smiled and opened the door to my room.

We ate candy. That's what we did. No making out. No proclamations of love. Just candy. Old Halloween candy. There weren't even any Kit-Kats or Hershey's kisses. No, just some Tootsie rolls and Smarties. Hiei was sitting cross legged on my bed and I was sitting on the chair by my desk, facing him.

This is stupid. After all I went through to finally be with Hiei, it should not be this hard to start a conversation. Nope… Not… hard … at all…

Hiei's POV

Kurama is… looking at me. With the scariest expression on his face. I suppose I should say something. Yes… I should definitely say something…

Kurama's POV

Um… er… rather… Oh Kami! I don't know! This is hopeless!

Hiei's POV

So… uh… um… Screw this! If Kurama wants to talk he can start!

Kurama's POV

May be I should just start kissing him again. It seemed to work well last time…

'Yep'

AAAAH! Youko! What the heck are you doing in my head! GET OUT! Get out now!

'Jeez, calm down. I'm still downstairs.'

Well then shouldn't you be making out with Kuronue or strangling Botan or something?

'Well, I would be but Botan might actually enjoy it, and Kuronue and his sexy ass are all tuckered out.'

I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that. So, what do you want?

'Nothing… just wanted to know how things are going with Hiei…'

…

'Well?'

Well what?

'HOW ARE THINGS GOING WITH HIEI!'

Oh. Bad. We're just staring at each other.

'Don't you mean "gazing lovingly upon one another"?'

No. I mean staring at each other in stupidity.

'Bwahahahahhahahahahhahahahaha! You're absolutely hopeless with out me! Just use one of your demon vines to tie him to the bed and think of the most perverted thing I would do. Then do it.'

No! What the hell! NO! Wait, do I even have demon vines anymore? Am I human now? Have I lost all sense of identity!

'Hmm… I donno. I'd ask Miss Torturer of Humans, but she left. Places to go, people to kill, TV's to climb out of… or something like that.'

I hope Kuronue strangles you with your own hair.

'Ouch. Crankypants.'

"Hiei, are you feeling ok, you look a little pale… And why is you jagan glowing…"

Oh no. His jagan! He probably hear every single word of that idiotic conversation!

"… yes I did."

Um… this isn't good. He looks mad. And sullen. And if I ever saw anyone in desperate need of tickling it would be him.

'Wow, dirty…'

I don't mean it like that!

And with this I promptly tackled Hiei and started tickling him while laughing maniacally.

After a few minutes Hiei couldn't hold it in any longer and also burst out laughing.

"Kura- hahhahaha- Ku- hahaha- rama, st- st- sthahahahah- stop it! Hahahah!"

"Never!"

Of course, Youko couldn't pass up an opportunity to make a fool out of me and chose that exact moment to lead every one into my room. Including Kuwabara and Yusuke. Needless to say, our positions were slightly compromising. Hiei was laying on the bed giggling hysterically, yes giggling, and I was sitting on top of him tickling the no longer sullen demon with the help of some demon world vines.

"I'm so glad you took my advice, Kurama," said Youko so that every one could hear, "but this isn't exactly what I meant." He tried to pull off a wise older brotherly type smile, but the effect was completely ruined by his hysterical laughter.

"Uh, Yusuke, is it just me or is this really gay?" asked the bumbling oaf- I mean the budding psychic.

"It's not you, well not just you. I'm thinking that its more Kurama and Hiei."

"Yusuke!" exclaimed Botan, "I'm so proud of you! You were thinking!"

Hiei took advantage of the small mob's distraction to climb out my window, leaving me all alone to deal with the onslaught of questions that was sure to follow.

XXXXXXX

I finished chapter eight! Yippie! By the way, this chapter is dedicated to the following people, Fanruby, the awesomest fan ever, Rachel, my self proclaimed editor, and Sasha, someone who finds this fic disturbing yet still hilarious. Thank you all! ( I put this at the bottom cause people tend to ignore the top but read the bottom. I'm so clever…

Aries- um… keep telling yourself that

Me- shuddup you

Soo… REVIEW! If you hated it review anyways, im not going to go on a killing spree or anything… I just want ta know that someones reading this.

oh yeah, and if any of you wanna talk to me on AIM, I'm AriesofDestiny


	9. Chapter 9

Hello peoples! I'm gonna make this short and sweet, so you can read the EXTRA long chapter. That's right, EXTRA long! XD not just long, but EXTRA long. (did you notice the capitalized extra?)

Sooo,

Me no own, they no sue

You no thirteen, you no read.

Any questions? No? Cool. Now, ON TO THE EXTRA LONG CHAPTER!

XXXXXXX

Kurama's POV

YOUKO! I am going to him. Slowly, brutally, murder him, bit by bit by excruciating bit. And then I'll cut of his protruding parts and hang him from a tree in a park… Wow, I've been hanging around Hiei too long. But he deserves this. Every ones here, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Botan, Koenma, Yukina, Shizuru, I'm surprised they didn't bring Rizen back from the dead just to drag him here too.

"Kurama, would you care to explain what's going on between you two?" asked a very evil Youko.

"No, thank you." I replied trying to figure out how to viciously kill every one in the room with out getting blood on mother's carpet.

"Well it certainly looked like something was going on…" supplied Kuronue suggestively, seeming to have recovered from his previous exertions.

"Did it?" I evaded, slowly reaching for the rose bud in my hair.

"Yeah," said Kuwabaka, "It looked like you had your hands up his shirt…"

"Kurama?" asked the buffoon looking more confused than usual.

"Yes?"

"Why did you have your hands up Hiei's shirt?" he asked as if it just occurred to him. Although knowing him it probably just did.

"I was checking his pulse." I blatantly lied.

"Oh. Ok." He said looking relieved.

Five, four, three, two-

"HEY!" right on time.

"THAT'S NOT HOW YOU CHECK SOMEONE'S PULSE!" he screamed.

"It's not?" I asked, playing dumb.

"NO!" he said, oblivious to his snickering peers.

"Oh. I was sure that that's how you do it. Well, thank you for telling me. I'll be sure to remember that next time."

"You'll have to excuse baby brother," interjected Shizuru, "He's just jealous."

This little remark cause said brother to turn several shades of red and sputter angrily not sure if he should deny the claim or to just tackle his sister and stab her with his spirit sword.

"But seriously Kurama, is there something between you and Hiei?" asked Shizuru, completely ignoring her brothers attempts at killing her.

"Um…" I said, stalling for time.

Hiei's POV

Everything was going to be fine. All I had to do was sneak out the window and go where ever I chose. But no. Of course I couldn't just leave Kurama there with the mob of idiots. So, against all my instincts, I climb back into the other window and walk up the stairs to stand behind the bakas. For some reason Kurama doesn't see me behind the tall freaks of nature, and goes on evading all their ridiculous questions. I was about to draw my katana to assist Kurama in killing them all, (as he was obviously planning to do, he was reaching for his hair to get his rose whip after all) when I heard Shizuru ask Kurama if there was something between us. Killing them could wait, I wanted to hear what he was going to say. Of course there's nothing between us. I just trust him is all. Then again I trust Yusuke too, and there's no way he's coming any where near me. Well, I just admire his… dark past and thieving skills! Yes that's it. But no, I'm not letting Youko go any where near me either. Well, um… it's his… er.. hair! Yes, his hair. I like Kurama's hair. Because… it's red. Like blood. So there. But Jin had red hair too… (AN: wow, some one is seriously confused. lol. Maybe he should see a shrink, deal with all that internal conflict and all.) You know what, it doesn't matter. Because we're colleagues. We're not even friends or anything. Yes, just acquaintances. No feelings involved, except for when he randomly starts kissing me. But he was just probably drunk or something. Yes, just acquaintances.

"I like him."

Huh?

"I don't know if there's anything between us, but I would like there to be."

What? No, wait. That's not what he's supposed to say. He… What!

Kurama's POV

I decided just to tell them the truth. Why not, it was easier than making up some elaborate lie. And it's not like Hiei is going to hear it. He left.

'Oh, that's what you think.'

What!

'Guess who's standing right behind me…'

No. No…

'Yep. The one and only," with this he stepped aside, 'Hiei!'

O.O

"Hello Kurama." He said looking completely impassive.

"Yes, hello…" I said, confused.

"You," he said turning to the gang, "leave. Now."

"Yessir." Said Botan, ushering every one out.

"So, you heard?" I asked.

"Yes."

"And…?" this is crazy, if there ever was a time for him to turn into a chatter box, its now.

"Hn."

"Hiei?"

"Yes?"

"WHAT THE HELL DOES HN MEAN! AT LEAST SAY SOMETHING THAT CAN BE FOUND IN A DICTIONARY!"

"Ok." He said, looking slightly taken aback.

"Ok what?" its like talking to a three year old… a very hot murderous two year old, but whatever…

"Ok." Now he's just getting on my nerves.

"HIEI!"

"I'm doing this for you baka, so if you're going to yell I'm leaving." He said. When he saw my heartbroken face (completely fake, but he doesn't have to know that) he calmed down and started again. "I… I would like there to be something between us too…" he looked up from the floor that he was so intently studying, and went straight to the defensive when he saw the amusement in my eyes (I wasn't really laughing at him… he's just too adorably clueless).

"But don't think that this means anything. Because it doesn't." Right Hiei, what ever you say. But instead, I reached down to kiss him. And of course, Botan and the gang, who were all eavesdropping and looking through the crack in the door took the opportunity to burst into the room and go aww on cue. I think they practiced.

"You know what, I don't believe you." Said Kuwabara. "You guys never tell me anything. This is probably just one big prank so you can all laugh at me behind my back." I think his brain fried.

"No Kuwabara, I can assure you this is quite real." I said.

"Well then prove it!"

What the hell? Is there any particular reason why the moron wanted to see me and Hiei make out? Yusuke voiced my thoughts perfectly. If much more bluntly.

"Kuwabara, why the hell do you wana see em stick their tongues in each others mouths? Do you get off on watching gay guys? Are the head of Botan's yaoi club?"

Kuwabara, who turned about the same color as a tomato mumbled something about his sister wanting him to throw out the garbage and ran downstairs. But didn't leave. Hiei, Yusuke, and I followed him shortly when every one began to discuss Keiko's wedding dress. I began to regret this decision however, when the two humans began to make fun of Hiei and myself.

"Oh Kuwabara, you're my best friend!"

"Yes Yusuke, youre probly one of the only people on this earth I wouldn't kill if I had half a chance."

"I think that we're perfect for each other."

"Yes, who cares if we're men and have hundreds of hot fangirls chacing after us constantly."

"Kuwabara, I think we should make out."

"Yes, Yusuke my love, what else is there for us to do."

By now, they were trying so hard not to laugh that I half expected them to burst. Instead, they started making stupid kissing noises and moved their heads so it would look from the back like they were making out.

"Mwa mwa mwa, I love you Kuwabara."

"Mwa mwa mwa, I love you Yusuke."

"Yusuke!"

"Kazuma?"

Exclaimed the two girls as they descended down the stairs, completely misinterpreting the scene below them.

"Yusuke Urameshi! How could you do this to me! Fine! Have it your way, the wedding is off!" screamed Keiko as she stormed off.

"Kazuma, I hope you two will be very happy, but I really wish you had told me…" said Yukina, smiling through her tears before walking after Keiko.

"No! Wait!" screamed the two boys in unison while Hiei and I looked on, vastly amused. But the girls we already gone. Kuwabaka and Yusuke sat on the floor with blank expressions.

"So I guess you don't need a best man anymore huh?" said Kuwabara.

"Guess not. And you don't need anyone to distract Hiei while you try to go on a date with Yukina huh? Replied the spirit detective.

"Nope. So, what now?" asked the ever confused baka.

"What ever we want. We're free men now." Said Yusuke, with no enthusiasm. The two looked at each other, sighed, got up and started running after the two girls.

"Keiko come back! It's not what you think! I love you! Look, I apologize. I'll rub your feet for a mo- a week! Please forgive me Keiko!" screamed Yusuke, while Kuwabara was shouting much the same.

"Yuuuuuuuukina! Come back! The warrior of love only has feelings for you! Yukinaaaaa! I only love you! It was all Urameshi's idea! I'll help you look for your brother! Please, I'll do anything, just come back!"

I thought I was going to burst from laughter and Hiei didn't look much better. Botan was rolling around on the floor giggling hysterically, Shizuru was chocking on her cigarette, and Youko and Kuronue were leaning on each other to keep from falling over. Which would have been much less dignified then guffawing and tittering. In fact, it was so hysterically that Hiei started hiccupping which only made every one else laugh harder. Except Kuwabara and Yusuke, they were practically crying, begging their girlfriends (and I use that term loosely) to take them back. Now if only I could stop laughing long enough to figure out how to get every one out of my house so Hiei and I can be alone…

XXXXXXX

Did ya like it? Be honest. Hee hee…

This chapter is dedicated to Oddacity, cause she's cool.

And to Sasha, cause she wont stop bugging me…

Aries and Kyle have a little skit they'd like to do for you.

Aries- wow. Look. At. That. What. Is. It.

Kyle- it. Is. A. review button.

Aries- that. It. So. Cool. I. want. To. Press it. To. Show. Natasha. How. Much. I. loved. This. Chapter.

Kyle- why the hell are we doing this?

Aries- cause Natasha couldn't figure out anything else to get he people to review.

Kyle- why doesn't she just threaten them like a normal person?

Aries- obviously because she's not normal…

Erk. I hate it when they turn on me…


	10. Chapter 10

Hello peoples, blah blah blah (no one reads this crap anyway lol) this is rated pg 13 blah blah blah, I own nothing blah blah blah…. And so on and so forth

XXXXXXX

Kurama's POV

I woke up in a dark room. The black curtains were drawn and the walls seemed to be the same color as the midnight sky. I was lying on a bed of black velvet and it appears that I am chained to it. All I have to say about this is, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!

The last thing I remember is laughing as Yusuke and Kuwabara were begging their respective girlfriends to take them back. Then, nothing. I suddenly realize that there is a presence in this room. The demon energy seems somehow familiar.

"Oh good, you're awake!" says the demon from a shadowy corner of the room. Well actually the whole room was shadowy, so it really wouldn't have mattered if he stood in the middle or by the door or what ever, but the point is his voice was coming from a corner. And the corner was shadowy.

"I was beginning to get bored… but now that you're conscious again, I can have tons of fun!" the sinking feeling I had since I awoke grew as I started to recognize the voice. "Karasu," I snarled. Unfortunately this didn't quite have the menacing effect I was going for. No, instead the crow demon practically hopped up in joy and squealed, "Yay! Itooshi, you remember me!"

How could I forget the member of the Toguro team that tried to kill me? The murderous crow demon that seemed to have a thing for touching my hair. "Um, I hate to bring up a touchy subject, but aren't you dead?" I asked while plotting the best way to get my hands free from the handcuffs (HANDCUFFS! WHAT THE HELL?) that bound me to the bed.

"Oh my god! No ever says anything to Yusuke when he magically returns from the dead, but when me or Kuronue do it, it's always you're not supposed to be here! Go back to being dead! Meanies. So what if I didn't die trying to save the world or some little snot nosed brat from a car. I'm still a good person. I deserve to have another chance." Finishing his little tirade, Karasu strolled towards me smiling. Well, I think he was smiling. Its really hard to tell with that mask. As if hearing my thoughts, he took of the mask and licked his lips. O.o if I didn't know better, I'd say he was trying to seduce me. "So Kurama, did you miss me?" he asked leaning towards me.

"No." he looked disappointed.

"Not even a little?" he asked.

"No." now he looked confused.

"Not the tinniest tinyest bit?" he asked.

"No."

"Not even this much?" he asked, holding his thumb and index finger close together.

"No! I didn't miss you! At all!"

"But what about the moment we shared? The bond we made?"

"Do you mean when you tried to kill me or when you were being a perverted creep?" I asked, slowly reaching up with my free hand to the rose bud in my hair. But instead of my sleek locks, I felt…

"BRAIDS! YOU BRAIDED MY HAIR! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU KARASU!"

He looked down at my head and smiled.

"Well, you were asleep…. And I got bored…. And you really do have very pretty hair…. Its so shiny… I like shiny things…"

After that remark the crow got distracted by my "shiny" hair and would have drooled on me if I hadn't pulled out my rose whip. Which I instantly regretted.

"Oooooh! A whip! How kinky!" squealed the fearsome demon.

I heard Youko snicker in the back of my head. Stupid psychic link. With out meaning to, I mumbled, "shuddup Youko." Under my breath. But of course Karasu heard.

"Youko's coming! YAY!" he cheered. "He was really hot" Karasu informed me.

I really hope my friends will find me soon. I don't know how much more of this I can take.

XXXXXX

Ta-da! Will Kurama get rescued? Will Karasu finally get that Kurama doesn't like him? Will Kurama's hair ever get unbraided? Dun dun dun! Review and ill update.


	11. Chapter 11

Sowwy for not updating for awhile. I've been… dead. But its ok now. Well, not really… um… you can ignore this and go read the chapter now…

Disclaimer: NOT MINE

Rating: T

XXXXXX

"Karasu, stop playing jumprope with my rosewhip and give it back so I can kill you!" After drooling over Youko and his "sexy tail" (his words, not mine), the bastard stole my whip. And starting playing jumprope with it. Freak.

The psycho stopped degrading my **very scary** weapon with his girlyness long enough to turn and grace me with an answer. "I'll stop if _you_ play with me instead..."

I lost it. "How about we play hide and GO SCREW YOURSELF!"

To my horror he seemed to be actually considering it. Then he giggled...yes, _giggled_... "You're so sexy when you're mad, Kurama."

"Go to hell Karasu." I said, too freaked out by the giggling to think of anything better.

Karasu resumed playing with my "jumprope," grinning . At least, I think he was grinning. Again, very hard to tell with that Dark Vador mask on. "Been there,

done that..." he said, being a smartass. "Ice-cream soda, cherry on top, who's your boyfriend lets find out is it A, B, C, D, E, F,..."

Karasu was being annoying on purpose looking straight at me when he said boyfriend. Boyfriend… That gave me an idea. The only way I was able to defeat him at the Dark Tournament was when he went ballistic and turned into Herbal Essence Barbie. I have to make him snap! It was time for a different approach…

"…N, O, P, Q, R…"

I tried to look calm and nonchalant. Well, about as calm and nonchalant you can look while tried to a bed and forced to see some psycho playing jumprope with your favorite weapon.

"Karasu," I said, "I changed my mind. You can keep my rosewhip, I'd actually rather see Hiei kill you anyway. There's no way he'd forgive me if I didn't let him do it."

Karasu froze. He turned to me, narrowed his eyes, and put his hands on his hips. "And why would Hiei want to kill me?"

"Well, he _is _my boyfriend," I said, looking at his reaction when I said the word boyfriend. "I feel it's only right he get to kill any one who takes me from him." Playing a damsel in distress was really hurting my pride, but it was worth it to see the effect it had on Karasu.

"OH HEEEELL NO! You been cheatin' on me ho!" I was pleased to see that he dropped the whip from shock. And probably anger.

"I WAS NEVER YOURS!"

"A minor technicality..." he grumbled.

While all this was going on, I couldn't help but wonder why Hiei wasn't here yet. I realize that he isn't exactly a knight in shining armor, but it still would have been nice if he'd HURRY UP AND SAVE ME!

Karasu grinned.

"You might be wondering why they're not here yet," at this he looked at me with an evil grin. At least I think so. Stupid mask. "well you see, to make sure that we were not interrupted, I sent a friend of mine to distract them. A girl I met while I was in a hospital for loonies. Quite sad really, she seems to be suffering from Mary-Sue-itis."

He started laughing maniacally. And I began to wonder just what is Mary-Sue-itis…

Hiei's POV

When Youko informed us that Kurama was kidnapped by Karasu I did not believe him. Karasu is dead, and Kurama is more than capable of protecting himself. At least I thought so until we found a note on Kurama's bed.

"This is Karasu. I am back. Yes, I am well aware that I was dead. But now I'm not. So shut up. It doesn't matter how I returned! The point is I'm here. Well not here here, obviously. I'm not going to tell you where I am. But I am going to tell you that I have kidnapped Kurama! Yes, I have kidnapped the sexy fox with the shiny red hair and pretty green eyes and soft pouty lips and the hottest ass ever and… um well, you know the one I'm talking about… but he really does have the hottest ass ever. All demons and humans are powerless against it. They should make it into a dooms day weapon or something… um, hi… Oh right, I have kidnapped Kurama! And you can't have him! So don't look for him! And uh… if the house is a rockin' don't come a knockin' or what ever. So um… I gotta go. Its time for my medication…

Karasu

p.s. Kurama's ass is HOT!

p.p.s. and mine! Yes, it is all mineeeeeeee!

p.p.p.s. well the rest of him is mine too. But the ass especially. No one can touch the ass…"

Obviously no one except Karasu would write something so stupid. Well the part about Kurama's ass is right, but the rest of it is stupid…

Um…yes.

So we were about to go looking for Kurama, when a girl showed up at Kurama's house.

"Hello. I am Garnet, and I am Youko's sister!" she announced.

"Uh, no you're not." Said Youko.

"Yes I am! I am your long lost sister!"

"No. You're not. You don't even have a tail!"

"I'm half human."

"If you were half human, you'd be dead by now! My parents were killed a couple centuries ago!"

After this pointless argument was over we were about to leave again when the same girl, except this time in a black wig barged into the living room again.

"I am Ruby!" she announced. "Hiei's long lost daughter!"

"WHAT!" I screamed.

Every one started looking at me funny. And Yusuke whistled.

"Well some one's been busy while Kurama was gone." He said.

"You moron! Can't you see she is grown! Kurama has only been gone for a few hours!"

This made every one look at me even funnier.

"Oh my Hiei." Said Botan. "Don't tell me you've been cheating on him!"

"SHE'S FULLY GROWN!" I screamed, frustrated at the idiocy of these people, "SHE WOULD HAVE HAD TO HAVE BEEN CONCIVED ATLEAST TWENTY YEARS AGO!" when they still looked confused I groaned and explained further. "Kurama is nineteen." But they looked at me even funnier. "YOU MORONS! I STAYED IN DEMON WORLD UNTILL KURAMA WAS TEN! THAT THING IS NOT MY DAUGHTER!"

"I am too! I will tell you my life story…"

"NOOOOOOO!" every one screamed in unison. But it was too late.

"I was just a normal girl until I got sucked in through my TV…"

Kurama's POV

Where are they! Karasu keeps looking at me… I DON'T LIKE THE WAY HE'S LOOKING AT ME!

XXXXXXX

Hi peoples! I wanna thank two people for this chapter:

Odacity, if it weren't for her, the whole segment with the jumprope would not have existed. Yes, you can all bow down in worship at the brilliance of Odacity and therefore not kill her for not putting any of her stories up yet. Because she is a lazy bum. But she is a helpful lazy bum who you should all worship. Like buddah. All he does is sit all day…

And Divey, huge globs of thanks to Divey for the awesome Mary Sue idea. You should all go read Hiei's Humorously Crappy Day ! where there is romance, mary sue bashing, and all around funny junk! All hail Divey…

Um, would it seem all braggy if I thanked my self for this chapter? Cause I'm feeling left out. Ok, and you should all thank me for this chapter! All of you should revere me and my awesomeness because I made up the karasu note all by myself. Because I am amazing. Yes…

Wow, this is a great confidence boost, if any of you are feeling down go tell some random people to worship your awesome ness. It makes you feel loads better. Really.

XD heres a preview of the next chapter:

Karasu on drugs, a crazy nurse, and Yukina and Keiko getting together! Can things possibly get any weirder! The answer: YES!


	12. Chapter 12

Hi guys, um please don't hate me. I got sick. Its very hard to focus on writing about hot demons if you're sneezing after every ten words you type. And coughing all over your screen really doesn't do much to get the creative juices flowing. Mucus maybe, but not creativity. So ill make it up to ya. Promise. Just don't hate me, k? uh, yu yu not mine, this fic pg thirteen. Me failure. Oh yeah, I also don't own "I feel pretty" (the song)

Chapter… wait, what chapter is it? Oh yeah. Its twelve. Ok, Chapter twelve!

Hiei's POV

After listening to the girl who claimed to be my daughter for about two minutes, we found her too annoying to be allowed to live. So we killed her. Or at least we wanted too. But as soon as I stuck my sword into her she turned into black ooze and dripped away. We pondered that for a bit.

"Wow," said Kuronue. "That was possibly the stupidest thing ever."

"What a complete lack of plot." Agreed Youko, "I blame Ariesgirl."

"Very anticlimactic." Said Botan.

And Yusuke and Kuwabara just tried to figure out what anticlimactic meant. The buffoons aren't good with big words.

"So… we should probably go save Kurama now." Said Youko.

"Or!" exclaimed Kuronue, "We could throw a party while he's gone!"

The idea seemed to appeal to every one. Besides me of course. I don't do parties. I prefer to stand in a corner and practice looking menacing. And there was the matter of Kurama being in the clutches of a homicidal creep who would like nothing more than to make out with MY fox. I would have demanded that they come with me to rescue Kurama, but they were… busy. Yusuke was begging Keiko to get back together, Kuwabara was moping around because Yukina had to return to Genki's temple, and I honestly didn't want to know what Youko and Kuronue were doing. No doubt Botan was enjoying the show. It was all very disturbing. I was about to say good bye to Yukina when Keiko and she announced that they wanted to announce something. I don't know why they had to announce twice but whatever.

"Keiko and I would like to share with you something. Because we were so crestfallen at the discovery of Yusuke's and Kazuma's um… relationship, we went to Youko for advice." That never works out well. I glared at Youko. Unfortunately he didn't notice because he was too occupied with licking Kuronue's neck. I flinched in disgust, but couldn't help but wonder if Kurama would enjoy that too. That's it. I have got to stop thinking like this. At this rate I'll, I'll turn into… YOUKO! No, no I can not allow this to happen. I am leaving this crazy house and bringing Kurama here so he can restore some order, I would do it myself, but I know how much he hates it when blood gets on his carpet. As I was making my way to the door, I heard something that froze me in my tracks.

"We have decided," said my sister, "that Keiko and I will start dating."

The room was enveloped by silence. I think I heard Kuwabara's heart shatter to a dozen pieces. But the next thing that every one heard was Yusuke screaming, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I would have laughed if it wasn't for the fact that Youko has just corrupted my little sister, and while I don't particularly dislike Keiko, I despise humans in general. The moment I get back with Kurama I am going to murder Youko.

Kurama's POV

I think that Karasu finally snapped. Its actually kinda funny. He was in the middle of assuring me that he'll forgive me for cheating on him if I just promise to be his petit chou chou. I was in the middle of wondering if Karasu knew that the French endearment actually meant little cabbage cabbage. I was about to ask him when he suddenly started dancing around the room singing "I feel pretty" in a high falsetto. Needless to say, I passed out from terror. It was perfectly masculine. And don't even try to tell me that you wouldn't have done the same. I drifted off into unconsciousness to a rousing chorus of "I feel pretty, oh so pretty, I feel pretty and witty and gaaaaaay"

Hiei's POV

I don't think my eye has stopped twitching once in the past hour. First I have to be in the same room as Youko and Kuronue, also know as the Siamese twins joined at the mouth, then Yukina and Keiko announce their newfound relationship, and to top it all off, when we finally find Kurama, he is unconscious and Karasu hopping around singing a terrifying song. If you could call his high pitched squealing singing that is. I actually got jealous of Kurama. _He _didn't have to listen to Karasu.

"Sooo," said Yusuke. "How do we wake 'im up?"

"I think I know a way" Youko smirked. He leaned down and whispered something in Kurama's ear. This had a very curious reaction. First Kurama paled, then he turned red, his eyes flashed open. "That wont be necessary," he said in a threatening manner. Youko smiled, "Works every time." He said as he sauntered back over to Kuronue. He would have made it back too, if Karasu hadn't noticed him.

"YOOOOOOOOOUKO! WHOOO PEEE!" he yelped as he ran at Youko and toppled him in a bear hug.

"I wuv you honey bunch!"

"Um" I noticed with some satisfaction that now it was Youko's eye that was twitching.

"Excuse me," yelled Kurama from the bed he was chained too. (wait WHAT! CHAINED!) "Can some one please help me over here?"

At this, Karasu swirled around. "Oh Kurama! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to ignore you!"

"I was talking to Hiei! Will some one please untie my from this thing!" Kurama was obviously getting agitated. Youko was staring at Karasu with a bemused expression. This was getting funny. Karasu looked at Youko, then turned to Kurama, then to Youko, then back to Kurama.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" the crow demon screeched, "they're both so cuuuuuute! I think I'll keep 'em both!"

"Don't I get a say in this!" Kurama looked mad.

"I cant say that I really mind," said Youko, "I always wondered what it would be like to be a concubine."

"YOUKO!" screamed an outraged Kuronue.

Kami, who knew that so much trouble would come out of one day at the mall.

XXXXXXXXXX

Did ya like it? Ok, so to make up for my deadness and lack of updating, I m giving you all a present. I was gonna give it ya for x-mas, but I was all sick so im a bit late. But what ever. So, im gonna write a one shot mini fic, with any pairing you choose. So, when you review this chapter, (which I know youre going to do because you feel so bad for me cause I was all sick and junk) well, when you review, also write your favorite pairing. It can be any two (or three hee hee) people from Yu Yu Hakusho that you would like me to write a mini fic about. It can be any one there are no rules except no kuwabara pairings. Look, I got nothing against the guy (ok, fine that's a lie) but its just creepy writing about him. and to give you some ideas here's a conversation I had with Sasha Sasha on AIM, cause she IM s me unlike some of you. (my screen names are in my profile) ok, here it is, it includes four mini stories and lotsa stupid funny junk. here it is:

AriesofDestiny:

comicsage05: they all have to worship mi awsomeness tooo!

AriesofDestiny: why?

comicsage05: cuz i am awsome?

AriesofDestiny: lol

AriesofDestiny: works for me

comicsage05: works for me too!

AriesofDestiny: ooh, im, because i love my fans so much, making a minin x-mas fic. and in the next chapter i post, im gonna have every one vote on their favorite couple and the couple that gets the most votes will be the couple that the fic is about

comicsage05: lol

comicsage05: i wanna vote too!

AriesofDestiny: whos your favorite couple?

comicsage05: hmmmm

comicsage05: tell me all the couples

comicsage05?

AriesofDestiny: you can choose any couple from yu yu hakusho you want

comicsage05: hmmmm

comicsage05: tell me the chioces!

AriesofDestiny: THERE ARE NO CHOICES!

AriesofDestiny: PICK ANY COUPLE YOU LIKE!

AriesofDestiny: 

comicsage05: hmmmm

AriesofDestiny: like youko-kuronue, youko-kurama, youko-hiei, youko-yusuke, kurama-hiei, kurama-yusuke, hiei-yusuke

AriesofDestiny: or put yomi in there

AriesofDestiny: or karasu

AriesofDestiny: or jin

AriesofDestiny: any character paired up with any character!

comicsage05: ok

comicsage05: ummm

AriesofDestiny: i kinda wanna write a kurama-youko fic

comicsage05: thats not a bad idea

comicsage05: go for it!

AriesofDestiny: (by the way, you can also pair guys up with girls)

AriesofDestiny: theres no rule that the couple has ta be gay

AriesofDestiny: the only rule is no KUWABAKA pairings

comicsage05: no one likes kuwabaka

AriesofDestiny: nope

AriesofDestiny: xcept yukina

AriesofDestiny: but im not writing any fics about kuwaBAKA

comicsage05: ya

AriesofDestiny:

AriesofDestiny: so,

AriesofDestiny: whats your favorite pairing

comicsage05: hmmm

comicsage05: kuwabaka and yusuke

comicsage05: i dont no y

comicsage05: its just funny

AriesofDestiny: O.O

AriesofDestiny: no

AriesofDestiny: its not

comicsage05: LOL

AriesofDestiny: its creepy

AriesofDestiny: because i was bored once

AriesofDestiny: and read a kuwabaka yusuke

AriesofDestiny: fic

AriesofDestiny: thingy

comicsage05: dont do it though

AriesofDestiny: IT SCARED ME

comicsage05: lol

AriesofDestiny: but seriously

AriesofDestiny: you gotta choose

comicsage05: hmmmm

comicsage05: i dont no

AriesofDestiny: 

AriesofDestiny: fine

comicsage05: choices?

AriesofDestiny: kuwabaka-hiei it is

comicsage05: o that will be funny!

AriesofDestiny: 

AriesofDestiny: fine

AriesofDestiny: be that way

comicsage05: .

AriesofDestiny: hiei gazed into kuwabara's eyes lovingly. kuwabara's hair blowing gently in the wind. "lets talk about hair gel." said the demon. "yes my love," said the orange headed one, "hair gel is nice."

comicsage05: O.o

AriesofDestiny: should i continue?

comicsage05: im scared

AriesofDestiny: very well,

comicsage05: hair jell!

comicsage05: i spelled gell wrong

AriesofDestiny: kuwabara moved his hand towards hiei's hair, "my love, how do you get your hair to stand up in such beautiful spikes?" "well", said hiei, "i think of you every time i put on the hair gell,"

comicsage05: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

comicsage05: no!

comicsage05: bad couple!

comicsage05: ok

comicsage05: different couple

AriesofDestiny: Hiei smiled up at his lover (bleh) "and you have no reason to be jealous," he said leaning closer to kuwabara, "your beautiful red locks are the envie of every demon" kuwabara smiled at the praise, hiei continued, "kurama wishes his hair was as cool as yours,"

comicsage05: ...

AriesofDestiny: kuwabara leaned down to kiss his lover

AriesofDestiny: BUT HIEI'S "BEAUTIFUL SPIKES" POKED HIS EYE OUT!

comicsage05: gasp

comicsage05: yay

AriesofDestiny: lol

comicsage05: lol

AriesofDestiny:

AriesofDestiny: better?

comicsage05: another couple

AriesofDestiny: which couple?

comicsage05: and yes

comicsage05: that was better

comicsage05: um

comicsage05: i dontno

comicsage05: ill see what the other people say and decide

AriesofDestiny: grr

AriesofDestiny: fine, how about YOMI and yusuke!

AriesofDestiny: mwa ha ha ha ha!

comicsage05: ahhhhhhhh!

comicsage05: whos yomi again?

AriesofDestiny: "yomi my love," said yusuke to his boyfriend, "will you marry me?" "Oh yes Yusuke," replied the demon. "i shall take over demon world and you will reign as my queen!" said yusuke to his blind lover. "Yippeee!" squealed the fearsome demon with the insane amount of ears.

comicsage05: lol

AriesofDestiny:

comicsage05: .

AriesofDestiny: well, if you didnt like that one, how about...

AriesofDestiny: KOENMA AND GENKI!

comicsage05: ...

comicsage05: WOW

comicsage05: this will be interesting

AriesofDestiny: "you are so young, so youthful, so vibrant" said the old crone to her young lover. "oh genki, you are wise and... and wise!" genki blushed like a little girl. "come sit on my lap my darling," she said to the ruler of spirit world. "will you tell me a bed time story?" asked the toddler.

AriesofDestiny: wow. this was just disturbing

comicsage05: yup

comicsage05: O.o

AriesofDestiny: lol

AriesofDestiny: hmm what about...

comicsage05: sits impatiently and gets up and gets a sanwich

AriesofDestiny: TOGURO AND THE OGRE GEORGE!

comicsage05: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...!

AriesofDestiny: LOL

comicsage05: not funny!

AriesofDestiny: "oh toguro, you are so strong, so cool, i love you so much, but i feel unworthy of being your wife." said the ogre to tuguro. "but my love! you have such beautiful blue skin! blue is my favorite color you know. and your fashion sense! its simply amazing!" the ogre blushed under his "husband's" praise. "you are the most amazing wife ever!" continued tugoro. "and the best announcer i ve ever met." george was smiling brightly now. "oh tuguro! i love you so much!" said the ogre jumping into tuguro's arms. "so this is what hell feels like," mumbled tuguro. "genki better enjoy being alive again while im stuck paying here for my sins." "what did you say darling? " asked the blue ogre. "nothing baby cakes."

comicsage05: THAT IS HIARIOUS!

comicsage05: LOL!

AriesofDestiny:

AriesofDestiny: i think im gonna put this in the end of the next chapter so that all my readers can read this.

AriesofDestiny: issat ok?

comicsage05: yeah

comicsage05: that was the best i heard

comicsage05: in all


	13. Chapter 13

Heeeeeello! Yes, I have returned! Rejoice one and all!

…

I said rejoice dammit!

Grrr… I hate it when people don't rejoice when I tell them to. Is it too much to ask for a little parade? Some balloons maybe? A baton twirler would be nice too… Oooh! And some men with the funny hats in the small cars! Those too!

Um… I'm ok, really.

Well, I haven't done it for a while so I'm just gonna have Audrey do this.

Audrey- Yay! She never lets me do these things! Ok, tasha doesn't own any of the characters, except me. Yep, she owns me… and Aries and Kyle too. Oh, but not like that! Stop thinking about it like that, you dirty little people! Oi. This tends to happen when she asks me to do stuff. Ok, moving on! She owns nothing, and this fic is rated T for teen, cause it has lots of hot guys making out randomly and bad langue. But mostly hot guys. She should really put some more girls in here. Yep. I like girls. Especially if they're wearing bikinis. Yep. I like bikinis. Oh shit. And the conversation is back to places it should not have gotten to… um. Well while I'm here, my name is Audrey but I'm a guy. A very hot guy… I got a modeling contract too… so if you would like to know more about me… or Kyle and Aries… contact Ariesgirl! And if she ever figures out how to use her scanner she'll send you some pictures of me… and Kyle and Aries… but mostly me. Cause I'm hot.

Ariesgirl- Audrey! Don't turn this into a self advertisement!

Audrey- But they deserve to know how hot I am!

Ariesgirl- Well it sounds like you're trying to sell yourself! Like some kind of love slave…

Audrey- Wow. I really have rubbed off on you haven't I?

Ariesgirl- O.O eek!

XXXXXXXX

(starting right where I left off, no into today guys… im such a lazy bum…)

Kurama's POV

"I cant say that I really mind," said Youko, "I always wondered what it would be like to be a concubine."

"YOUKO!" screamed an outraged Kuronue.

I drowned out Kuronue's outraged screams and turned to Karasu (obviously Hiei had untied me already).

"Karasu, have you recently hit your head? Repeatedly? Against something really hard?" I asked.

"Nope, luv, I feel charming!" his response disintegrated into humming. Unfortunately it was that repulsive song from West Side Story. I was pondering how best to shut him up when he grabbed me by the arms and spun me around in a very bad imitation of a waltz, still humming "I feel pretty".

"KARASU! Let me go you freak of nature!"

"Aww! I love you too!"

But he did let go and stop. And we both stared in fascination as Youko and Kuronue fought like an old married couple.

"Youko! I work to keep this relationship interesting! Every day I think up new ways to please you! And you! You! You go and say something so hurtful! How could you not mind being Karasu's," at this he shuddered in disgust, "concubine!"

Youko just stood there looking confused and mildly scared.

"I can't believe you, Youko! I thought that you loved me! You lied didn't you! You just wanted to fool around! And I came back from the dead for you!" at this his rant turned into what seemed a lot like a little kid throwing a hissy fit. Biting and the stamping of feet was involved. Finally Kuronue stopped. He wiped away his tears to show a rather frightening glint in his eyes.

"Well," he said to Youko, "If you don't care anymore, I think I'll just find some one else to be with." With this he draped one slender hand around Hiei's shoulders, (he happened to be the closest). "Hiei, darling, I love you!"

I noticed with some satisfaction that Youko was looking pretty mad. Kuronue just grinned. He leaned down and planted a big kiss, right on Hiei's lips, staring the whole time at Youko. Seconds ago I was biting my lip to keep from giggling, but now Kuronue had gone too far! Apparently Hiei thought so too.

"Bat." He growled, "Unless you immediately let go of me I will kill you." He paused. "Actually, I probably will kill you anyways. But if you keep your filthy hands on me for one more second I can assure you that your death will be slow, painful, and brutal."

Kuronue seemed unfazed and only hugged Hiei tighter.

"Aw, you don't mean that Hiei-chan!" 1).

"Get off of Hiei!" ok, I know that he wasn't technically on Hiei, but at this point I really didn't care. I drew out my rose whip. "Kuronue, if you wish to keep your protruding appendages, which I think you do, I suggest you step away from Hiei."

"No way Kurama, he's mine now!" said Kuronue stepping closer towards me with his hand still on Hiei's shoulder.

Somewhere behind me I heard Karasu whistle, "Hee hee! Cat fight!"

Although I didn't let my calm exterior slip once during the fight, I was split in two on the inside. Getting in this fight was like announcing to the world that I lo- _like_ Hiei, but on the other hand not getting in this fight might mean loosing him to Kuronue.

My whip grazed Kuronue's arm as he gracefully ducked.

And what did it mean that Hiei was just standing by and watching? Did it mean he was allowing me to show this blatant act of possessiveness? Or did it mean that he was just too surprised by Kuronue's er… advances?

I avoided a kick to my stomach only to be faced with a fist to my chin.

Glancing at Hiei I noticed that he was yelling at Youko. Figures. He's not even watching.

The fist revealed itself to be concealing a knife with changed its aim and went straight to my throat.

Maybe Hiei doesn't care? Maybe he was just annoyed at Kuronue. Maybe it has nothing to do with me or our relationship. How am I kidding? We don't even have a relationship!

The dagger fell to the ground as my whip circled around Kuronue's hand.

It was the same hand that he placed on Hiei's shoulder, but I ignored that. I tried to focus on winning the fight, but I kept getting distracted. I knew Kuronue was too.

In the back of my mind I heard Karasu announce that he was bored. My opponent and I were both paying attention to the crow demon now.

Karasu was leaning against Youko now.

"Yoooouko, I'm bored!" he whined, "do something about it!"

Youko looked down at the crow demon that had draped himself across his torso.

"Um, and what am I supposed to do exactly?" he asked against his better judgment.

Karasu grinned, "Wanna make out?"

Youko looked tempted, but he politely declined. "I'll pass. Go ask Hiei."

Kuronue, who had been watching him the whole time, ran back to Youko, his face shining with happiness. "Yaaay! I knew you loved me Youko, you sexy whore!" he crooned. Ringing his arms around Youko's neck, proceeded showing him just how happy he was. Biting, once again was involved…

The touching reunion was interrupted by a shriek.

"Karasu!" screamed a young girl in an extremely skimpy nurse's uniform. She only then seemed to realize that there were other people there. "Uh… who are you people?" she asked. But before any of us could answer Karasu giddily informed her that we were his friends.

"Okay," said Yusuke, "My turn. Who are _you_? And where did you get that awesome nurse outfit!" you could tell he was already planning on getting Keiko one as soon as they made up.

"My name is Nickel!" said the girl whose name tag said Rachel. "And I…" (here she struck a pose worthy of the sailor scouts) "AM KARASU'S NURSE!"

Karasu looked at her suspiciously. "Then how come I don't remember you?" he glared.

The nurse sighed, picked up a pill jar, and said in a chipper voice, "It's time for your medicine!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAH! NOT YOU AGAIN! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU STALKER!"

"I think he remembers her." Said Youko ironically. Kuronue giggled.

"Um, miss Nickel? Did you by any chance give Karasu any drugs?" I asked.

"Nope! I gave him happy pills!" she replied.

"Oh great!" said Yusuke, "He's high."

"They weren't drugs! They were happy pills!" the nurse insisted. "See?" she asked, holding out the pill bottle for us to read.

Happy Pills

Happy sunshine butterflies pills, guaranteed to make any one happy!

Results may vary.

Keep out of reach of children.

Side affects might include extreme happiness.

Adult assembly required.

May contain nuts.

Use responsibly.

Rated M for Mature.

"It's drugs." Yusuke announced, obviously vary knowledgeable in that particular area.

"Oh." Said the nurse. "Hmm. I guess I better take him back to my house- I mean the hospital! Yes! Lets go back to the hospital!" and so a screaming Karasu was led away by a very happy looking nurse.

"YAY! WE HAVE DEFEATED KARASU!" yelled the morons of the group. (basically every one but me and Hiei). Well, now that we're finally going home, maybe Hiei and I will finally have a chance to work some things out.

(AN: Not if I have anything to say about it! Mwahahahaha!)

1). I purposely had Kuronue use the female version instead of saying Hiei-kun. It just seems cuter that way don't it?

XXXXXXXXXX

Ta-da! Chapter thirteen is FINISHED! Merry Chanukah to Rachel, I hope ya liked your present.

The mini present fic couple has been voted on! I have narrowed it down to this:

Kurama x Hiei Kurama x Youko Kurama x Hiei x Youko

So vote for your favorite of those three and ill have it done by my next update.

Oh yeah, and every one better review this chappie! I got braces! So I was in pain when I was writing this! Braces hurt even more the second time! So um feel bad for me. Ouch…. What I wouldn't give to be able to eat solid food again….


	14. Chapter 14

Aaaah! Midterms are EVIL! They are the spawn of Satan! The unholy offspring of Lucifer! May they rot in the bowels of hell and suffer everlasting lectures on personal hygiene!

Um… yes.

Right, so, I couldn't make it to a computer because midterms are EVIL (see above) and my uncle was visiting from Russia and he is a total internet HOG. But now he and my dad are on some road trip bonding thing and midterms are over so I finally managed to crawl to a computer and type this out. Heh. Sorry guys. Don't hate me please?

Warning: this is yaoi/ shonen ai/ GAY GUYS, and they're all potty mouths…

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did I wouldn't be writing this, I'd be watching Kuronue and Youko make out…

Um…

I mean id be listening to their life stories while they remained fully clothed and two feet away from each other… yeah, that's what I meant… heh heh…

Chapter 14

Kurama's POV

Ok, someone definitely needs to explain to me what the hell has been going on! Just when I thought that everything was back to normal, Yusuke and Kuwabara burst into tears while Yukina and Keiko seem very… close.

'Hee hee, you _have_ missed a lot!' I heard Youko snicker in the back of my mind.

Oh god… do I even want to know?

'well… YUKINA AND KEIKO ARE DATING!' was his triumphant reply.

WHAT?

'They wanted some advice…'

I narrowed my eyes at Youko. This had evil fox demon plot written all over it. He just grinned in what I think he meant to be an innocent manner, but came out sinister anyways. Like I said, evil fox demon plot.

"Yuuuukinaaaa! I'm sorry! I'm pond scum! I'm Urameshi's socks! I SUCK! Pleaaaase forgive me Yukinaaaa!" Kuwabara was begging Yukina, in a pathetic and undignified voice. "I'm so much better than Keiko! And almost as manly! Come on Yukina, come back!" the baka continued, ignoring Yusuke's laughter and Keiko's outraged yell.

"Oh Kazuma, don't beat yourself up over it. I'm happy now. Really." Said Yukina hugging Keiko. Youko nudged Yusuke with his elbow and cleared his throat pointedly.

"Hey! Youko! What'd ya shove me for- oh! Right! Keiko, I'm really really sorry! You know I love ya! Come on, what-do ya say? Will ya come back? To a real man?" he belatedly pleaded.

"Well Yusuke, why should I? Give me one good reason." Keiko wasn't backing down with out a fight. Yusuke stammered a bit, scratched his head, looked at the floor, and then, finally at Keiko.

"You can be in charge of the wedding…" he mumbled.

"What?" said Keiko, "Speak up please, I don't think I heard you." She grinned with an evil glint in her eyes that was not unlike Youko's.

"I said you can be in charge of the wedding. Happy?" Yusuke mumbled a bit louder.

"Including your clothes?"

"Yes."

"And the food?"

"Yes."

"And the music?"

"WHAT! Oh fine. You can be in charge of the music."

"And the entertainment?"

"Yes. Yes, you're in charge of the entertainment and everything." He irritably replied.

"Pssssst!" Botan whispered loudly, "Male strippers!" we all had the pleasure of seeing Yusuke go white and Keiko go red. Their discomfort was amusing.

"Um… no male strippers." Said Keiko, blushing furiously.

"Female strippers then?" asked Yusuke hopefully, but hastily added, "Just kidding!" when he saw Keiko glaring at him.

"Ok, Yusuke Urameshi, I'll come back." She smiled brightly and gave him a big hug. I could barely hear Yusuke mumble something that sounded like, "What no kiss? I think I deserve some action after all this!" before a loud smack reverberated across the room and a bright red handprint appeared on the spirit detective's face.

"Be good, or I'll leave again."

"Yes sir. I mean master. I mean Keiko, the love of my life. Heh…"

Within moments it finally reached Yusuke's miniature brain that he was set up. He glared at the two girls. "Wait! You set me up! You just wanted to be in charge of the wedding!" he yelled.

"Um… well… yeah. But it was YOUKO'S idea." Keiko cheerfully informed her beau.

"YYYYOOOOUUUUKKKKOOO!" birds were startled off of trees by Yusuke's ferocious roar.

"Yes?" the evil fox demon asked, completely oblivious to the boy's rage. "May I help you?"

"Not unless you plan on strangling yourself. You _can_ tell me though why you MADE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL!"

"What can I say Yusuke, it seemed like a good idea at the time. No wait. It still seems like a good idea. Funny too. And you deserved it, mistreating Keiko like that. Oh, and you and Kuwabara are stupid and we all enjoy laughing at you. Yes, that's about it." Youko said with out looking up once.

"WHAT DO YA MEAN ME AN' URAMESHI ARE STUPID AND YOU ENJOY LAUGHING AT US!" screamed Kuwabara.

"Well, I think he meant that you're stupid and we enjoy laughing at you." Supplied Hiei.

"Oh. I wasn't sure I heard you right." Said the ever stupid Kuwabara amazing us all once more with his… stunning intellect.

"You're such a clever little fox…" giggled Kuronue, which of course distracted Youko from any further taunting of the carrot topped genius. A string of disgustingly sappy endearments followed, ones that even made me sick. I can not even repeat them with out wanting to gag, but some of the least disturbing ones included, my sweet little lollypop, Mr. Amazing-kissy-wissy, and darling bunny boy. I think that Hiei passed out from sappy cuteness. He covered it up pretty well though, said that he had a deep wound in his leg. Kuwabara of course insisted on seeing it, so Hiei stuck his katana into his calf and proclaimed that it was Karasu who did it. Kuwabara being Kuwabara believed him ofcourse. I was just about to kick all of my so called friends out of my house when Botan burst in, prattling on about Koenma needing to see us. Great. More good news.

XXXXXX

That's it. For now. Heh. Sorry peoples. Im feeling stupid. But ill have the next chapter up in three days. Promise. And I got a new account. Its on fictionpress dot com, (I cant write websites normally, they don't show up.) it's under the same pen name (Ariesgirl) so go read it, and don't kill me. Ok….

Preview for chapter 15,

Kurama- Youko, do not touch that.

Youko- Shiny….

Kurama- YOUKO! Don't even think about it!

Youko- Soooo shiny…..

Kurama- Youko don- oh kami, this is not good.

Youko- oops.


	15. Chapter 15

Um… I forgot how to count? I got lost in a time warp and landed three days in to the future? All of the clocks in my house magically broke? Ok ok. You're right. There's no excuse. I'm sorry. But I'm gonna make it up to you with another one of those delicious plot twists I KNOW you all love!

Readers: groan not another one!

Ariesgirl: ignores them completely Sooo, you guys should have this memorized by now, I own nothing, I claim to own nothing, and this is rated T cuz Kuronue and Youko can't keep their mitts off each other. Yup. Oh yeah, and I do not own Scooby Doo…

Oh well. On to the story! Cue the fanfare!

Chapter fifteen… I think. Its kinda hard to keep track…

Hiei's POV

My leg hurts. I do not suggest stabbing yourself with a katana if you have low pain tolerance. Hn. It's all Kuwabara's fault. I should have stabbed _him_ with the katana…

"I need you to go and retrieve it…" Koenma's annoying voice broke through my thoughts of murder. I vaguely wondered what he wanted us to retrieve.

"The Daemon Ritus is an important artifact…" Hn. Then why did you loose it if it was that important, I thought. Then I decided I might as well say it out loud, sometimes my sarcastic remarks are too good not to share with the rest of the morons.

"Hn. Then why did you loose it if it was that important?"

"I didn't do it on purpose!" the toddler yelled jumping up onto his desk in an effort to look taller. It didn't work. Mostly because he slipped on some papers and fell on his midget ass. I allowed myself a rare show of emotion and smirked. Yusuke fell on the floor laughing. Kurama, quietly laughed, hiding his mouth behind his hand. Kuwabara guffawed himself into a coma of stupidity. Botan giggled in the corner. The blue ogre rushed to help Koenma, and Youko and Kuronue didn't notice as they were otherwise preoccupied…

By the time Koenma finally got back up on his desk, we were all trying very hard to ignore the smacking and slurping sounds coming from the corner Kuronue and Youko were standing in. We were all failing. Miserably. I tried to pay attention to what the midget was babbling about, in order to block out the disturbing noises coming from them.

"I need it back immediately! And here is the most important thing of all, PAY ATTENTION YUSUKE! Now, the most important thing is, DO NOT TOUCH THE DAEMON RITUS!"

Kuwabara raised his hand, "Yes Kuwabara?" asked Koenma.

"What's a Doo-man Ripe-ass?" he asked. The vein in the toddler's head started to pulse. It turned purple. I like purple…

"The _Daemon Ritus_," he hissed, "is a very important magical object that has the power to switch souls. SO KEEP YOUR PAWS OFF IT!"

"Oh. Ok." Said the buffoon, probably contemplating how to pick his nose with the least amount of people noticing.

"Lets move out guys!" yelled Yusuke, automatically taking the role of the leader. Just because the guy has some macho spirit gun and got to come back from the dead…

Kurama's POV

We made it to the secluded island where Koenma believed the thieves to have a secret hideout. "Ok guys, lets split up. We can cover more ground that way. Kurama, you're with Youko. Hiei you're with Kuwabara. And Kuronue come with me."

We split up accordingly with many death threats from Hiei and whining from Youko and Kuronue about being split up.

Minutes later me and Youko, being the master thieves that we are found the golden pyramid shaped object that Koenma had misplaced. I suddenly noticed that Youko was very quiet. I turned around to see him staring at the Daemon Ritus in a trance like state, drooling slightly. He started moving toward it, swaying side to side.

"Youko, do not touch that!" of course he ignored me, mumbled, "Shiny…" and moved even closer to it. "YOUKO!" I yelled trying to catch up to him, "Don't even think about it!" no such luck. The kleptomaniac fox demon proceeded towards the cursed thing.

"Soooo shiny…" he said, reaching out his hand to touch it.

"Youko don- oh kami, this is not good." I said as the pyramid began to glow.

"Oops." Said Youko, finally coming out of his shiny inflicted trance.

After this everything went black and we both fell on the floor. I pried my eyes open with some difficulty, brushing a silver strand of hair out of my face. Wait. That's wrong. Silver?

"Soooo," I heard a voice. I turned around to face a mirror. No, not a mirror. An exact copy of my self that moved on its own. "I guess I should have paid attention while Koenma was explaining what it does, huh?"

I groaned. The Daemon Ritus switched our souls. I was stuck in the skimpy body of a kleptomaniac fox demon that was wanted in every dimension. In more ways than one, if you know what I mean. Suddenly, I noticed something even more disturbing.

"YOUKO! I DON'T HAVE SLEAVES!"

"So?" Youko replied, unconcerned.

"PEOPLE CAN SEE MY ARMS!"

"What's your point?" he asked.

"I DON'T LIKE IT WHEN PEOPLE CAN SEE MY ARMS!"

He was about to reply when we heard foot steps approaching. "Good," I said, "we can tell them what happened and have Koenma figure out how to change us back."

"Or…" Youko looked up at me (_Up _at me! I'm taller than him now! Maybe there is a bright side to this) suggestively with a glimmer in my-used-to-be-innocent-looking-eyes-until-a-stupid-fox-demon-switched-our-souls.

"Or what, Youko?" I asked warily.

"Or we could…not." He said, looking up at me through MY thick lashes. "Come on Kurama," he said leaning in, "think about how fun it would be." He smiled slowly. "Like a little game," he said, tracing little circles on my chest with his finger. "Well? What do you say?" he said, batting MY eyelashes and pouting with MY lips. Oh god. He was trying to seduce me into it while he looked exactly like me. The scary thing was that it was working.

"Youko, you do not seriously expect me to go along with this!" I said mustering up what little will power I had that wasn't shattered by the pout.

"Actually, yes I do. Because it'll be so…

much…

fun." he said, emphasizing each word with a soft kiss.

"um… okay." I mumbled. Well what? You would have too. Youko can be very… persuasive.

He giggled, and stood on his tippy toes to whisper in my ear, "Good, because now you can't back out, or every will know you agreed to it at first." I glared at him and began to say Youko, when he shushed me by placing a finger to my lips and saying, "Lets not blow our cover shall we, _Youko._" ,gesturing to the approaching shadow. As soon as he saw Hiei and Kuwabara approach, he winked at me and ran over to the two of them.

"We found it!" he merrily exclaimed before draping himself over Hiei and giving him a big smooch on the cheek. What he hell did I get my self into?"

XXXXXX

Ta-Da! Hee hee. Silly Kurama! he should have known better than to trust Youko… then again, he really _is_ persuasive….


	16. Chapter 16

Hello all. Um. Yeah. I got no idea what to say. Um, oh here. This is a hilarious review I got for my last chapter:

Sasha sasha- "OH NO!U HAVE BEEN SODUCED BY YOUKO AS WELL!NO!we have all lost the creator!well anyway i loved the chapter keep writeing!  
ps.did youko do the same to seduce u as well...?"

Oh god I wish. I mean hiiii! I've got the best new quote ever: "Perhaps I am a bun." Is that not awesome! Yes! It is! Lol

Oh well, me no own, you no gripe and report me. Aren't you impressed by my grammar?

And this is rated T. as in Teen. So um, here ya go peoples. Enjoy.

Chapter 16

Hiei's POV

I'm going to kill Yusuke. How dare he make me spend twenty four minutes and thirty seven seconds with Kuwabaka. I know it was twenty four minutes and thirty seven seconds because I counted each excruciating second of his stupidity. The only thing that kept me from freeing his body from the useless object protruding from his neck was the thought that seeing Kuwabara's severed, lifeless corpse might upset Yukina.

I sensed Kurama's energy nearby. Might as well go see if they found it yet. I rounded the corner and saw a flash of red, and suddenly Kurama had his arm around me grinning mischievously. I just described Kurama as grinning mischievously. What the hell is wrong with me. I didn't have a chance to ponder that as Kurama planted a big kiss on my cheek. Was it just me or was he staring directly at Youko when he did it? I didn't have a chance to ponder that either, as Kurama leaned down again and kissed me. On the mouth. In front of Youko. Who was standing to the side, rubbing his arms self-consciously and glaring at Youko. Maybe they had a fight.

But more importantly, WHY THE HELL AM I THINKING ABOUT THIS WHEN KURAMA IS KISSING ME? I turned my attention back to Kurama who had both of his arms around me, and was passionately pillaging my mouth. This is different. Not nesseserily bad, but different. He finally pulled away when Kuwabara began making retching noises next to us. Kurama glared at him. Something strange flashed in his eyes before his features went back to their usual, calm expression. He smiled once more and cheerfully informed me that he and Youko found the Daemon Ritus.

"Lets go back to Koenma! The sooner we leave, the sooner we get back to my house." He said, toying with a strand of his hair. I would have started walking back a while ago, but it was difficult to move with Kurama still attached to me. He seemed to notice this and giggled. Kurama giggled. I glared at Youko. They have been spending too much time together. Youko shrugged and smiled.

"Where's Kuronue?" he asked.

Kurama's POV

I'm not stupid. I wasn't just going to let Youko run around looking like me. All I need to do is make Youko want to switch back. So why not do what he's doing? If I make him jealous enough, he'll to be himself again. Now I just need to find Kuronue. Its going to be difficult not tearing out Youko's neck every time he kisses Hiei. Oh well. Youko, you are going DOWN.

We met up with the rest of the group shortly. I had already planned out what I was going to say when I saw Kuronue. Swallowing the guilt I felt, I adopted the sleaziest voice I could.

"Kuro! Get over here. I missed you, you hot little slut." I had to try not to crack up during my line. Or barf.

Kuronue grinned before walking over to me and waiting expectantly. I grabbed a strand of his hair and pulled him in for a kiss. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed, with a great deal of satisfaction, that Youko looked mad. I deepened the kiss. Yep, mad. Kuronue leaned into me. Youko growled. Kuronue moaned. Youko turned red. I smiled. This is not going to take long. Youko, the little possessive demon that he is, simply will not be able to stand the thought that Kuronue likes me more. Good thing Youko never bothered to pay attention to Shuichi's personality. I, however, know Youko's every secret. No, not very long at all.

XXXXXXX

End of chapter 16

Mwa ha ha ha ha ha! If you want to know whats gonna happen, who will win, what new low depths they will sink too, and if Keiko and Yusuke ever get married,

REWIEW!

Please? I miss the little reviews waiting for me every day when I came home. They made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

…

um… wow. That sounds weird. Next time I'll just threaten you like Aries told me too.

-Lotsa love, Ariesgirl


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys, heres chappie 17. oh yeah, I sorta, accidently, not on purpose…

Turned this fic into a slut contest between Youko and Kurama. yeah. You're welcome. Lol.

Disclaimer: not mine

Rating: T

Chapter 17

Kurama's POV

I was about to stop kissing Kuronue when I noticed that Youko finally managed to assess the situation and make his move. Unfortunately, he made a move on Hiei. With a dramatic flourish, he swooped Hiei down over his arm. All that Hiei could do was utter "Nnngh" before his and Youko's mouths met. I groaned. While Youko was disoriented I had the upper hand, but how am I seriously supposed to compete with Youko in sluttiness?

'You're not.' Came the self confident reply. That did it. Making sure that Youko was watching, I reached down and grabbed Kuronue's ass, which Youko had, on numerous occasions, made very clear was his.

I almost laughed at Youko's expression at that. He practically dropped Hiei from shock.

'OH NO. NO. NO YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT!' he screamed at me inside my head.

Actually Youko, I did. Would you like me to do it again? I'm sure Kuronue would.

Youko's outrage lasted shorter than I had hoped. Within moments he was back to ravishing Hiei who had a very disoriented expression on his face. It occurred to me to wonder then what he would do to me when Youko and I finally went back to our own bodies. Nothing short of murder most likely. Hiei's disoriented expression was turning into one of great pleasure right before my eyes. Now that made me mad.

It was at this point that I finally noticed Yusuke and Kuwabara staring at us.

"Soooo Urameshi. What're we supposed ta do?"

They looked at Youko and Hiei. Then at me and Kuronue. Then at each other.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" they screamed simultaneously, as they rand around in circles waving their arms over their heads.

"EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EWWWWWWWWWW!"

Well. That was… interesting.

'So Kurama,' a voice in my mind whispered, 'What's your next move? Do you give up?'

Like hell I am. Watch this Youko.

With that I moved my mouth down to Kuronue's neck and began working on the biggest hickey known to mankind.

How do you like your love being marked by someone else?

I was trying to play on Youko's possessiveness. It was working. Sort of. Actually all it was doing was making him kiss Hiei harder. And what's with that anyways? How can Hiei not know that that's not me! I do not act like that!

'Actually Kurama…'

What!

'Think back on your previous encounters. Botan's surveillance tapes prove otherwise.'

THAT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT!

'IT WAS NOT!'

(Now, you might be wondering how Youko and I could have this lovely little conversation while kissing two very hot demons senseless, the answer is this: we are very talented. That's right, you would not believe some of the things my tongue can do.)

All this could have been easily resolved if not for one minor thing. Botan.

In the middle of it all, she showed up with half of her yaoi fan club in tow. Perhaps she has some sort of guys-making-out radar. I'll have to look into that.

'Oooh! I want one too!'

Youko, SHUT UP!

This was not working. At all. Anything I did only made Youko make out with Hiei more. So if I can't act _like _Youko, I'll just have to do something that Youko would never in his life do. But… I am not stopping first!

'Yes you are. Because I am definitely not stopping first. This is fun! You've been holding out on me, Kurama dear.'

Youko. Stop making out with Hiei.

'No.'

STOP IT!

'Nope. You bit Kuro. It's all your fault anyways.'

STOP MAKING OUT WITH HIEI!

'No thank you. He tastes yummy…'

Ok. That's it. fine. I didn't want to do this. But now I have no other choice. With a small sigh, I pushed Kuronue against the castle wall, knocking down something that at one point might have been a priceless vase. Kuronue in turn wrapped his long legs around my waist and arched his back as I kissed down his neck.

"Mmmm…. Youko…" he murmured lovingly. Oh well, this is for Hiei.

At the mention of his name, Youko froze. He let go of Hiei. And hissed so that only I could hear, "No one makes Kuronue moan except me. NO ONE."

Ok.

With that I let go of Kuronue who joined Hiei on the floor, practically passed out from the intense… um… workout.

Botan and her club cheered. I had the strangest feeling like I should be bowing down or something. Or maybe running away, they were drooling really hard and staring straight at me and Youko. RUN!

Youko grabbed Kuronue, I grabbed Hiei, and we ran out of there faster than the fangirls could blink. We left Yusuke and Kuwabara there. They would be safe, after all, they're hideous. And straight. But mostly hideous. We ran to the corner of the water surrounding the island the castle was on, and jumped into the boat. After what seemed like hours it finally occurred to us that

1. we had no idea where we were going

2. the four of us were stuck in a small boat together

3. it was very unlikely that we would be getting out anytime soon.

"What _are _we to do?" Youko mockingly asked. Obviously having already thought of what he wanted to do.

I groaned. Things are quickly going from bad to worse to just plain WRONG.

XXXXX

The end of chapter 17. three more to go and its over. I think im gonna cry. Well um, review and all that other crap…

(Ariesgirl runs off to cry)


	18. Chapter 18

Hello! And so the count down begins. Only two chapters (not counting this one) left until the end. But I promise to make them juicy and delightfully twisted as I'm sure you all expect me to. lol. Sooo, I finally got unswamped with homework, (I, being the genius that I am, decided to put off writing my giant history essay until the last minute. So I get home at nine, after three hours of gymnastics and begin to write my six page essay on Roosevelt's New Deal policy during the great depression. SIX GODDAMN PAGES. Double spaced, but whatever. And you have to understand, I couldn't exactly tell my parents that I completely ignored the assignment and that is why I plan to get no sleep tonight, so I worked until eleven. Then went to sleep. Got up at two. And finished the essay. So now, I am swaying on my feet, feel very light headed, and inspired. Don't ask why extreme mental and physical exhaustion inspires me….) ok, most of this chapter was written in math, so bare with me.

Disclaimer- I own nothing… yet. Someday I do plan to own the entire free world, but until then the characters in this fic belong to the wonderful man who created Yu Yu Hakusho. You should all worship him.

Rating- this is rated T. which means I strongly caution you that if you do not enjoy reading about gay guys, potty mouths, and suggestive topics, go read a fic about the Telly Tubbies. Actually scratch that. That show scares me. As for suggestive topics and gay guys, does it bother anyone else that a guy would willingly wear a big fuzzy suit and introduce himself as TinkyWinky? And LaLa. I mean come on. That one Ashley Simpson song where shes like "I wanna La La in the kitchen on the floor ill be your French maid…." And so on. So no tellytubbies for you. Go read about winne the pooh.

XXXXX

Chapter 18

Kurama's POV

I am in a boat. In the middle of a giant man made lake. In a boat.

'Yes. You already said that.'

I am in a boat. With three hot guys. In the middle of a lake.

'You said that too.'

A boat. I am in a boat. And I can't get out. Because I'm the middle of a giant lake.

'Yes. We have already established that.'

But… No. My mind can't seem to process this. I am… in a… boat. A boat. A big boat. A big blue boat.

'Kurama? This boat is small and white.'

Oh. Well…yes. So… I am in a boat. I am… Youko would you please stop doing that, it's very distracting!

"Oh. Sorry. Is this better?" he asked, moving his lips from my shoulder (my SLEAVELESS shoulder!) to my neck.

"Mmmm… yes… much better…"

(AN: guys, don't blame Kurama for his scrambled brain. I would love to see _you_ try to think straight with Youko kissing your shoulder.)

'You were saying?' Youko prompted.

Oh… right… so…we're in a boat? And we can't get out… because we're in a lake… and… mmm, that feels nice… and… and…

Youko?

'Yes?'

I can't think.

'You're welcome.'

Youko… ahhh… stop… mmm…doing that.

'You mean this?' he asked, flicking his tongue against my pulse again.

Mmmm… yes….that. Stop it.

Even while thinking this, I was leaning my head back, exposing more of my throat to Youko.

Hiei's POV

Me and Kuronue regained consciousness almost simultaneously, both of us awoken by Youko's sounds of delight. I opened my eyes to see Kurama, MY Kurama, straddling Youko's lap and giving a whole lot of attention to his throat. I almost looked away with disgust at my friend's behavior. Kuronue, however, had a very different reaction.

"Oooh! Orgy!" he squealed, startling the two from their activity.

Youko's eyes flew open and a blush graced his cheeks. Kurama's eyes practically lit up at the suggestion, and a smile played around his lips as Kuronue grinned up at him.

"Hmmm…" he thoughtfully mused. My vision swirled. Then everything went black.

Kurama's POV

Oh god. Oh god, what did I do? Wait, I didn't do anything.

'Um… don't look at me!'

Ugh… Hiei still hadn't noticed that Youko and I had switched souls, and was so shocked by "my" behavior that he fainted. Although he would probably prefer that I say passed out as it is much more manly. Unfortunately, he passed out and fell out of the boat. And as I might have mentioned, we were in a boat in the middle of a lake. Before I could even think about it, I dove down after him. It wasn't hard to find him, I just had to follow the bubbles. And no, it's not why you'd think. The water around him was boiling. Hmm… I wonder if he's mad…

When I finally managed to drag Hiei back on the boat and wake him up, Youko and Kuronue were at it like always. Except this time it looked like me. Hiei looked at me and Youko in confusion. I'm sure it made a strange picture in his mind, Youko jumping in to save him and Kuronue straddling Kurama's lap and toying with his hair. Speaking of which,

"Youko, you're such a slut." Kuronue informed him lovingly, still playing around with MY hair and leaning in to kiss Youko every so often.

"Hn." Hiei said. In this case I took it to mean, what the hell is going on.

"Um…well… Hiei, you see… youkomadeusswitchsouls." He stared at me with an annoyed expression. I repeated myself, and slowed down a bit. "Youko made us switch souls." Hiei's expression didn't change, but his eyes flashed with a kind of light that could be interpreted as an ohhhh, I get it now.

I reluctantly brought my attention back to Kuronue and Youko. Something was nagging at me.

"Kuronue," I asked, "how did you realize that that was Youko?" I asked.

He giggled, "What, you think I don't know how Youko kisses after being with him for a couple hundred years?"

Suddenly Youko's eyes, or rather my eyes narrowed. "If you knew it wasn't me, then what was with the whole 'ohh Youko!' thing?" he growled.

Kuronue smirked. "Well I had to get back at you somehow. Speaking of which, you still need to be punished…" he murmured. With a sickened expression on his face, Hiei turned to me and said, "Want to swim home?"

"Yes please." I said. We were standing at the edge of the boat about to jump off when a shimmering blue portal opened under us landing the four of us in Koenma's office, where Kuwabara, Yusuke, Botan, and Koenma were awaiting our arrival. Gulp.

XXXXXXX

End of chapter 18, but heres a preview of chapter 19:

Kurama- why is every one staring at me?

Kuronue- well, you're wearing white clothes.

Kurama- so?

Kuronue- they're wet.

Kurama- and?

Kuronue- surely you know what happens to white clothes when they get wet?

Kurama- eep

Review please!


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys. Im sorry for not updating for forever, but I have been working on my new story

Oh Mr. Thief, Please Steal My Heart.

So um go read that.

And don't kill me for not updating.

Rated T

I own nothing

Chapter 19 (one left!)

Kurama's POV

With an unceremonious thump, Hiei and I landed on to the floor in front of Koenma's desk. Kuronue and Youko, however, landed directly _on _Koenma's desk, still intertwined. Youko opened his eyes for a second, winked at Koenma, and then proceeded to continue his… um… _previous activities_. I suddenly realized that to them it must have seemed as though it's ME that is making out with Kuronue.

Erk.

Youko, please stop. I'll never be able to live this down.

'Don't worry, Kuro's got it covered.' Youko breathlessly replied.

With some reluctance, he pulled away. Kuronue grinned.

"And _that,_ Kurama, is how you kiss someone." He proudly announced.

"Hmm… I don't think I got that last part. Could you show it to me again?" Youko asked in a deceptively innocent voice.

"Why of course, dear Kurama, anything for your education." Kuronue generously declared, already leaning in for another kiss.

Well this is just lovely. As far as my friends can tell, I'm rolling around on Koenma's desk, making out with Kuronue.

I glanced at Hiei. He looked bored.

Koenma cleared his throat.

"Youko, Kuronue. You can drop the act. We know it's you. In fact I have known for quite some time. Which is why I sent Botan after you to bring you back here. Would you four care to explain why you ran away?"

Kuronue detached himself from Youko. "If I may say so, me and Hiei weren't exactly in a position to argue."

Koenma blushed.

Youko pouted. "Oh sure, just dump the blame on us why don't you." He grumbled. Kuronue batted his eyelashes and tilted his head to the side sticking out his bottom lip a little.

Youko linked a hand around his head and pulled him down for yet another kiss mumbling something about Kuronue being too cute.

Why can't Hiei and I be like that?

'Well you know, Kuronue wasn't like this at first too.'

He wasn't?

'Nope. In fact, he wanted to be top.'

So you're saying with the right actions I can turn Hiei into…

'…Your personal love slave.'

I MEANT TO SAY A WILLING PARTICIPANT!

'Oh. Um sure. That too.'

I glanced at Hiei again but he wasn't looking at me.

"Holy shit!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"What is it Yusuke?" Koenma asked.

"I just realized… my wedding starts in ten minutes!"

"Oh god Yusuke, sometimes I think you _want_ Keiko to kill you!" Botan muttered.

"Heh…" he said rubbing the back of his head.

"I guess we better get him there," Said Koenma, thankfully forgetting about Youko and I, "I suppose you're all invited too?" Koenma looked around at us crowding his office.

To a general murmur of agreement, Koenma shrugged and opened up a portal at the same time changing into his Teenage form to attend the wedding as well.

As if with an after thought he looked at me and then at Youko.

"Oh right. Um Presto Change-o!"

There was only one way to test if it had worked. I looked at my arms.

"SLEAVES! Oh I have never been happier to see sleaves!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Which of course caused every one to look at me.

"Erm. Never mind."

One by one we each stepped through the blue shimmering portal that Koenma had opened and all ran to our houses to put on the tuxedo's we were forced to buy. Except Botan who put on a dress. Because she is a girl. And not a man. She did try to follow Youko and Kuronue home though. To MY home. It's not like its enough that they can never get a room, no they can't get a house either. I swear I'm going to kick them out as soon as Mother gets back from her vacation with the family.

XXX At the wedding XXX

It was nice how everything was beginning to work out. Keiko and Yusuke are finally getting married, Youko isn't using our telepathic connection to inform me of his lewd notions, and Koenma is to afraid to send us on anymore mission. So why do I feel incredibly alone? Why am I so sad?

'Why are you asking all these rhetorical questions?' Youko chimed in with a mocking tone.

I resisted the urge to bang my head against the nearest church wall.

Where are you, Youko? I don't see you.

'Broom closet.'

Why are you in a broo-

Oh god. Can't you two keep your hands off of each other FOR JUST ONE MINUTE! IT'S YUSUKE'S AND KEIKO'S WEDDING!

'And what are weddings if not times to prove your love?'

WE'RE IN A CHURCH!

'Yes yes. Very holy and all that, now if you'll excuse me,'

From somewhere behind me, I heard someone moan Youko's name.

And from the number of heads that turned around, I guessed that I wasn't the only one.

Moments later Youko showed up with a giant grin on his face. One of his arms was looped around Kuronue's waist who was resting his head on Youko's shoulder, a sleepy and _very_ satisfied smile on his face. Both of them making it incredibly obvious that they were not, as they had said, out looking for Hiei.

Who isn't here. And not sitting next to me. And not resting his head on my shoulder like Kuronue is doing to Youko.

My eyes began to water, and not because I found the ceremony touching.

I looked back up at the ceremony taking place.

With some reluctance, Yusuke said his vows which mostly consisted of words no longer than five letters.

"Keiko, I love you. And I know it doesn't look it sometimes, but I do. And I will always love you. Even when you're all old and wrinkly and wearing grandma underwear."

I could have sworn that Keiko would have punched him, but she merely glared at him from under her veil.

"And I'll never leave you again just cuz I feel like punching things. I'll stay with you forever. Keiko, I don't deserve you, but that doesn't mean that I'm just going to let you go because you had a brain fart and agreed to marry me. I love you."

He looked up from his arm on which he had scribbled that little speech to see Keiko smiling brilliantly at him.

"Oh Yusuke" she said as she threw her arms around him in a loving hug. Which soon turned into a kiss.

Both of them chose to ignore the priest who was desperately trying to tell them that that part of the ceremony didn't come until later.

I couldn't take it anymore, I rose up from where I was sitting and discreetly waved at Yusuke. He wiggled his eyebrows at me and proceeded taking advantage of his opportunity to make out with Keiko.

I smiled and left.

Hiei's POV

I stood in the garden in front of the church, unable to will myself to come in. I could stick a sword through my hand with out flinching, but I couldn't bear to open just one door.

I walked up the steps again. I looked at the wooden door. Just one pull and it would open. I turned around and walked to the rose bushes again.

With some annoyance I found myself thinking about how much Kurama smells like roses. I have been doing a lot of that lately. Thinking.

Mostly because I finally have a chance to think now that I' not constantly getting attacked by sex crazed foxes.

I heard a movement behind me. The doors to the church swung open and out stepped Kurama in that ridiculous tuxedo. The one that made me think about things I would really rather not.

Kurama looked up.

"Hiei…" he said needlessly. We both know it was me, what was the point of saying it?

I grunted in acknowledgement.

"You're here…" once again, a completely pointless statement.

"Yes Kurama, I am Hiei and I am standing here. Are there any other pointless observations you would like to make?"

If he was hurt at my harsh tone, he did not show it. Instead he smiled and shook his head.

"No, Hiei. No more pointless observations, I promise."

He just stood there smiling, not saying anything when the sun came out from behind a cloud and reflected his tearstained cheeks.

"Who hurt you?" I growled, already running up the steps to Kurama.

He looked at me, something unreadable in his eyes.

"It is nothing, Hiei. The ceremony was very moving. You should have come; Yusuke would have wanted you there." He finally said.

"Stupid fox," I murmured, running a thumb over his cheek to dry the tear stains, "crying over something so stupid."

"I love you Hiei." He whispered.

I froze. The hand caressing his cheek fell to my side.

"I'm sorry." He whispered even quieter than before, tears already welling up in his emerald eyes again.

"No." I said, stepping back from him. "No you don't." I took another step back. "You can't."

"I'm sorry." He said again.

XXXXX

Dun dun duuuuun!

Review and I'll continue.

But now I'm gonna go on a mini rant. A lot of authors on fan fiction sites (not just this one) put down things like

"I wont continue if I don't get x amount of reviews"

or

"no chapter x for you if you don't review"

and then they get all sorts of angry messages from readers about how its not fair, only continuing if they review.

BULLSHIT.

You read this (and no this rant is not targeted at every one a lot of you are really sweet about reviewing so I'm sorry you have to read this)

Right so, you guys read these stories, the authors work very hard for you, so that YOU can enjoy these stories.

THE VERY LEAST YOU CAN DO IS REVIEW.

AND YOU HAVE NO FUCKIN RIGHT TO SAY THAT'S NOT FAIR. IT IS FAIR. WHAT DO THE AUTHOR'S GET OUT OF IT IF NO ONE REVIEWS? ARE WE JUST SUPPOSED TO WRITE OUT OF THE GOODNESS OF OUR HEARTS?

Yes, the author has an obligation to finish a story once they start it and they are responsible for updating regularly and checking for spelling and all that,

But don't you dare go and say its not fair to make you review.

BECAUSE THAT IF FUCKIN SELFISH AND WRONG. I HOPE YOU DON'T SLEEP AT NIGHT.

Yes, I understand that you cant always review, but if you can take the time to write about how mean we are yelling at you to review, THEN YOU HAVE THE TIME TO WRITE A GODDAMN REVIEW.

This rant was not meant for my readers

Because my readers rock and you guys don't do stuff like that.

its just that this happened to someone recently and it really pissed me off.

Just had to get it out of my system. Sorry.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey peoples. Here it is, the final chapter of Tuxedo Problems. I'm going to keep this nice and short. I own nothing and this is rated T.

Chapter 20 (AAAH! TWENTY!)

Kurama's POV

I stood on the church steps, frozen in place. The tears had passed and I felt numb.

Noises from the church signaling the ending of the wedding startled me out of my trance. Not wanting to explain… welll everything… I decided to make a swift exit.

I rushed down the stairs and past the flowers I made my way to the gate, only pausing briefly to brush my hand over the petals of a beautiful blossom of an Olympiad rose.

My lips faintly formed themselves into a sardonic smile, a plan already forming in my mind. It was nice to know that all those years with Youko in my head were not for nothing.

(A/N: an Olympiad rose is a hybrid rose with a gorgeous red color that happens to look a lot like Kurama's)

Hiei's POV

I sat in my favorite oak tree, in my favorite branch, overlooking my favorite intersection. And even though two car accidents had happened in the past half hour, I couldn't even smirk.

Kurama's tear stained face wouldn't leave my mind. It was getting annoying.

I did not feel regret.

No.

No regret at all.

Not even a little.

No…

Why should I? After all, all I did was tell the truth. He doesn't love me. I'm the goddamn evil fire child! Even my own family didn't want me!

My nose twitched.

I hate spring. So much pollen.

Just stupid little yellow things flying around getting in your nose.

My eyes began to droop.

Maybe I should take a nap.

Yes. A nap would be good.

At my last moment of consciousness, I felt something warm surround me and a strange sensation. Like I was flying on a soft cloud of roses.

Then the world descended into darkness.

…I like darkness…

XXXXX

I wasn't feeling warm anymore.

In fact I was feeling distinctly uncomfortable. My arms were fastened above my head and there was a strange binding sensation around my chest. I kept my eyes closed, hoping for my captor to drop some hint of my surroundings, my senses were still dulled by the stupid pollen, thinking that I was still out cold.

"Open your eyes Hiei. I know you're awake." Kurama said ruining my plan.

Wait, Kurama?

Reluctantly I opened my eyes (just two of them), taking in the dark cave and the smirking fox in front of me. He had shed the suit jacket, but remained in the ridiculously tight pants. His tie was loose around his neck and he had rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt to his elbows.

"What is this." I growled out.

"That is a plant with highly sensitive leaves. It is a favorite of mine. When pressed close to one's heart, it can effectively measure the differences in heartbeats. The sensors of the leaves noticed the quickening of your heart pace. It is how I knew you were awake. And how I will know if you are lying. "

The smirk never left his face.

I chose to ignore the part about the lying for the moment.

"I am not interested in horticulture, Kurama, when I said _this_ I was referring to the fact that I am tied up in a cave and you have done nothing to help me, but strapped a plant to my chest under my clothes."

The smirk turned into a gracious smile.

"Consider it free therapy. I am going to help you deal with your issues."

I looked at him skeptically.

"How." It wasn't a question. It was a demand for an explanation.

The infuriating smirk returned.

"It's very simple really. For every question you lie on, and I _will_ know if you are lying Hiei, an article of your clothing will be removed."

"What… what happens if I run out of clothes?" I asked nervously.

He looked mock thoughtful, rubbing his chin.

"Well I suppose I will just have to think of something."

He smirked.

From his expression I had a sudden fear that he had already thought of something and that I was not going to like it.

I tried to squirm out of my leafy bonds.

"We shall start with a few simple questions. What is your name?"

I stopped squirming.

"Hiei." This was even stupider than I thought.

He smiled. "Very good Hiei!" he cheered, clapping his hands. He stepped closer.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" he asked, twirling a lock of his hair.

I rolled my eyes. And getting stupider by the minute.

He pouted. "Well?"

"I think that you are justifiably vain." I admitted.

He grinned and stepped closer, "Is that why you let me kiss you?" he purred.

Yes, PURRED. It was final if I ever got out of this, he was never talking to Youko again.

Now, which answer would be the least harmful? Yes would deny any attraction beyond physical, but would admit how much I like his ass…ets. Assets! Like his hair…

I resisted the urge to blush.

No would deny how much I enjoy looking at him, but would admit that there is something else in him that I am attracted to.

There was only one way out of this.

"Hn."

He poked me.

"That's cheating, Hiei. I think there should be a double penalty for cheating." He said tapping my nose lightly with his index finger.

He grinned and I knew he felt my heart speed up.

"No…" I mumbled.

He smiled smugly.

"Why do you let me kiss you then?" he asked.

"Drop it Kurama. Drop it or the moment I'm free I will kill you." I growled, not allowing him to turn this into his own little praise parade. His smile dropped down to a less annoying level. He nodded, knowing that I wasn't lying. He cleared his throat and continued.

"You agree that I told you I loved you. Yes?" he asked, getting back some of his bravado.

"…yes." I said, not liking where this was going.

"Now time for the interesting ones," he leaned forward so that our eyes were at the same level, "do you believe me?"

"No." there was no hesitation in my voice, but a stab of guilt raced through me. Kurama's face showed no trace of hurt.

"Why?" he asked, curious.

"Because you don't." leave it to Kurama to find the smallest details but miss something so obvious.

He laughed. "I want a reason Hiei." He leaned on the wall, his hands in his pockets. "I don't see why you believe I'm lying. I for one, have always considered myself an honest person." He seemed to think for a minute. "well when I am not robbing or killing or anything like that…" he added.

I shook my head. I had finally figured out what was wrong with Kurama. He was crazy.

"Why don't I love you?" he pressed.

I noted that he didn't say 'why do you _think _I don't love you'. For some reason that bothered me.

"Because there is nothing about me to love." I said before really thinking. His expression became sad.

"You really believe that, don't you?" he said, cupping my cheek in his hand. He sighed. "What a shame."

Kurama leaned down and kissed me, slowly slipping his tongue between my lips and exploring my mouth. A warmth began to seep through me, relaxing me.

He pulled away, taking away the warm feeling with him.

"Did you like that?" he asked, his mouth centimeters from mine.

"No." I said before thinking again. Realizing too late that he would know the truth anyways. Stupid macho pride.

"Tsk tsk Hiei," he said shaking his finger at me, "don't you know it's rude to lie?"

I glared at him.

His hands moved down to the hem of my robe (which is NOT a dress OR girly!) pulling it off, leaving my hands still tied.

(A/N: Don't ask me how he did it. Kurama has skillz, ok)

"Would you like me to kiss you again?" he asked, his fingers toying with my shirtwaist, already tugging on it.

I bit my tongue. There was no way I was going to beg Kurama for another kiss.

"No." I said, trying desperately to slow my heart. Trick Kurama and the plant.

He shook his head.

"Wrong answer Hiei."

Was I imagining it, or did he sound sad?

Kurama pulled my tank off and stepped away, back to his spot by the wall. He did not kiss me again.

"You've gone and hurt my feelings Hiei." He said, smirk back in place, "Now I'm going to have to be mean."

I resisted the urge to gulp as he took out a rose bud from his hair. I watched it grow and loose its petals with growing dread. Rosewhip in hand, he flicked his wrist expertly showing off his ability. The whip cracked the air passing millimeters from my nose.

I didn't flinch.

"You wont do it my way, so we're going to try it the hard, _violent_ way."

Within seconds he had the joint where the handle met the whip pressed under my chin, lifting my face up to meet his.

The thorns dug into my skin.

"Do you love me?"

The question was serious. There was no smirk.

I turned my head to the side, unable to look at him. I stayed silent. Moments passed dripping away like sand in hour glass. The silence in the cave was crushing me.

My neck was getting a crick.

I looked back at him.

His eyes clouded into a deep green from their usual clear emerald.

He nodded slowly.

"Alright."

The hand holding the whip dropped to his side.

The plants holding me up fell and I, caught off guard, fell along with them.

Kurama reached out a hand to help me up. When I didn't take it, he shrugged and turned around.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience," he called as he started walking away. "I hope you will look past it if we ever meet up on another one of Koenma's missions."

And then he just walked out, not glancing back once. Shacking his gorgeous ass the whole time he was walking away from me.

In seconds I was right behind him. I reached out my hand and put it on his shoulder.

"I love you." I said quietly. He stopped.

Kurama stood, still facing away from me. My hand stayed on his shoulder.

I don't know how much time passed, but it was thoroughly starting to piss me off.

"God damn it Kurama, I just told you I love you. You better turn around and say something because I sure as hell am not going to repeat myself." I growled.

His hand reached up to rest on mine and he slowly turned around.

"I don't think I believe you. I suppose you're just going to have to tell me that every night Hiei. To convince me, of course."

My eye twitched.

"You're joking." Every night! That was the first time I ever said it and it was going to be that last! It's _hard_!

"Not a bit," he smiled, still holding on to my hand. "And you're going to like it too."

My eye twitched again.

He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my lips. It was over before I had a chance to close my eyes.

… not that I was going to. But if I was I still wouldn't have had enough time.

"Don't worry Hiei, I am going to make it well worth your time." He said, his free hand running over my bareback and up to my neck, sending shocks down my spine.

He leaned down again, his lips close to mine.

"I love you Hiei." He whispered.

I waited for my kiss.

Kurama let go of my hand and poked me, frowning,

I growled and grabbed his hand.

"I love you too." I muttered, annoyed.

He smiled.

"You better." He said, before connecting our lips again, this time for a considerably longer amount of time.

When pulled away, I almost felt like smiling.

THE END

XXXXX

AAAAAAH! ITS OVER! NOOOOO! OH WOE IS MEEEE!

Is what I'm sure you're all thinking.

But….

There's more.

So stay tuned for the epilogue that finishes up the story AND tells you about the sequel and prequel.

however, I just have ever so much stuff to do…

if only there was a way for you to persuade me to put up the epilogue faster…

hee hee.

Hiei- um Kurama… can I have my shirt back now?

Kurama- nope!


End file.
